Nueva vida
by AntoMack22
Summary: Que tanta mala suerte ahí que tener para tropezar y caer en un portal espacio tiempo... Peor... volver en el tiempo y que tú madre se enamore de ti y tú de ella... Se que esto esta mal... Pero ella me ama y yo la amo... no tenemos nada que perder... No voy a volver a sacrificarme por nadie... No voy a renunciar a mi felicidad...
1. Chapter 1

**Comienzo…**

Un año después de la guerra me encontraba en una misión de reconocimiento con mis aurores… Mi vida ahora era esto… Misiones y más misiones… Buscaba despejar mi mente y mantenerme ocupado para no pensar en lo solo que estoy…

Después de la maldita guerra lo perdí todo, Ginny me abandono cuando no quise comportarme como Lusius Malfoy y creerme mejor que otros… Ron perdió la cabeza con el dinero en la fama, tanto que ni Hermione se quedó a su lado… los señores Wesley no soportaban mi presencia, decían que le recordaba a todo lo que habían perdido… En simples palabras me odiaban…

A Mione no la culpo se fue a Australia siguiendo a sus padres… pero nos escribimos o flu todos los días… ella es mi única ancla a este mundo… Luego esta Mcgonagall ella tampoco se apartó… Todo lo contrario… Me ofreció un puesto en Hogwarts como profesor de defensa… Pero lo rechacé… No podía volver allí… No aun…

A parte de ellas estaba solo…

En fin, estaba en el sótano de una ex mansión de mortifagos… buscábamos artilugios oscuros… iba tan perdido que no note una esfera en el piso… camine sobre ella y trastabille al perder el equilibrio, cayendo de bruces al piso… O eso creí… Hasta que comencé a tener una caída sin fin en una especie de agujero negro…

Hubo un resplandor que me cegó temporalmente… Luego golpee el suelo con fuerza, escuche el crujido de mis huesos al contacto con la tierra… increíblemente no dolió nada… suspire de alivio, no quería tener que visitar San Mungo…

Me levante lentamente frotando mis ojos, que poco a poco recuperaban enfoque… Estaba en una especie de prado… frente a mí un lago de agua cristalina… fruncí el ceño… Me acerque con cautela… No quería sorpresas, aunque tenía mi varita lista por cualquier cosa…

-Maestro… (Hablo una voz profunda a mis espaldas)

Me gire bruscamente nivelando mi varita a su pecho… Un aturdidor en la punta de la lengua…

-Tranquilo Maestro… (Pidió amablemente) yo soy Muerte y estoy a tú servicio… (Dijo inclinándose ante mí)

Asentí distraídamente, esto seguro era por las reliquias que están en mi poder… De igual manera no baje mi varita… -¿Dónde estoy? (Cuestione con voz firme)

-Lo traje aquí antes de que caiga del todo en el tiempo Maestro… (Me informo)

Lo mire confundido. -¿Caer en el tiempo? (Pregunte)

Asintió. –El sótano tenía un portal espacio tiempo en el piso como trampa… (Comunico) al tropezar cayo en el…

Gemí lastimosamente y maldije a los mortifagos mentalmente, Muerte parecía divertido ante mi dolor… -¿Cómo salgo? (Cuestione esperanzado)

Negó. –No se puede… (Suspiro) está atrapado… (Me miro) Además no tendría a donde volver… Harry Potter ya no existe… (Explico lentamente)

Abrí mis ojos como platos dejando caer mi varita… -¿Cómo? (Murmure)

Muerte me miro con lastima. –El portal te absorbió por completo a ti y a tú vida… ya no existes Maestro… (Confeso) al menos no en tú tiempo… (Admitió)

-Explícate (Ordene)

-Te traje aquí para explicártelo… (Murmuro) volverá a 1972… (Me informo, lo mire sorprendido) tendrás una nueva vida… otro nombre e historia… ya no más Harry Potter… Ahora eres Harry Griffyndor heredero de Godrick… tendrás dinero y poder… (Muerte sonrió) Logre arreglarlo todo rápidamente… no podía permitir a mi Maestro pasar nuevamente necesidad… quiero que sea feliz… (Admitió)

-No hay Voldemort ¿Verdad? (Cuestione con los ojos brillosos)

Muerte negó sonriendo. –No más serpiente… (Admitió)

-¿Dónde firmo? (Cuestione divertido)

Muerte rio y se acercó a mí. –Permítame entregarle su historia… (Dijo respetuosamente, asentí y él puso sus manos en mi cabeza)

Imágenes comenzaron a llenar mi mente, almacenándose allí… por suerte se Occlumancia y fui organizando todo rápidamente… Sonreí… tenia padres amorosos sus nombres son Aime Withlarss y Apolo Griffyndor, también una hermanita de 3 años… Angelique… yo tengo 16 años y estuve en Beauxbatons hasta que mi padre por negocios tuvo que volver a Bretaña… ahora estudiaría en Hogwarts… quinto año… había otros detalles… pero ya los revisaría luego…

Muerte se alejó cuando termino y ambos nos sonreímos…

-No se preocupe Maestro yo estaré con usted en la palma de su mano… (Señalo mi anillo, asentí) ahora si… (Sonrió) Termine su caída…

Con eso el negro del agujero y la caída sin fin volvieron… creo que me desmaye la próxima vez que desperté estaba en una gran cama King Side con dosel… en un cuarto decorado con los colores de Griffyndor…

Sonreí acomodándome en mi nueva cama… en mi nueva habitación… de mi nueva casa… en mi nueva vida…

Esta vez sería feliz… Ya no me sacrificaría por nadie…


	2. Chapter 2

**Nueva vida**

Pov Harry

Miro la hora del reloj que mi madre me regalo para mi cumpleaños 10, cuando aprendí como interpretarlo y decía 8:15… Tenía 45 minutos para prepárame antes de que mamá comience a gritarme para que me apure… hoy iríamos al callejón Diagon por mis suministros para Hogwarts… si mal no me implantó los recuerdo Muerte…

Me levante y fui directo a mi baño privado… Sonreí no más compartir con gordos asquerosos, que se hacen llamar personas… ni tampoco pelirrojos malagradecidos y arrogantes… este era todo mío… Admito que no son buenos mis pensamientos… pero los invito a convivir con ellos 2 días y me entenderán…

Luego de darme una relajante pero rápida ducha, salgo envuelto con una toalla en mi cintura y voy hasta mi armario… que es toda una habitación maldita… busco unos pantalones negros pinzados, una camisa blanca con bordes verdes para resaltar mis ojos un poco… tomo un bóxer negro y me lo pongo rápidamente…

Me paro frente al espejo y por primera vez me observo y maldición Muerte ¡Estoy caliente!

Lo escucho reír en mi cabeza y me rio con él…

Tengo un cuerpo de nadador… hombros anchos… brazos musculares pero no al punto de ser desagradable… un maldito paquete de seis… pectorales fuertes y amplios… piernas musculares lo suficiente… espió en mi bóxer y veo a mi gran amigo… debe ser unos 2 cm más grande que el que tenía y eso que yo media 8 cm sin estar erecto… ahora soy una bestia… sonreía arrogantemente… mi piel bronceada y sin cicatrices ni manchas… mi cara era bien definida con pómulos marcados, labios carnosos, nariz acorde a mis rasgos, mis ojos seguían igualmente verdes, pero más brillantes y profundos… el cabello era su habitual negro azabache incontrolable… eso ni la Muerte lo podía arreglar… aunque ahora parece que es a propósito… en fin… me gusto…

-Harry el desayuno miel… (Gritó Aime mi madre)

-Termino de cambiarme y voy (Contesto rápidamente y comienzo a vestirme)

Me coloco los pantalones, la camisa, unos zapatos italianos que hacen juego con el color del pantalón, tomo una bata negra, pero no me la coloco aun… ya cuando estemos por salir lo hare… me perfume y paso mi mano por mi cabello por costumbre… salgo y bajo al comedor… donde soy recibido por una abrazo de Angie mi princesa de ojos azules como papá… como en mi tiempo herede los ojos de mi madre… aunque ya no sean del mismo tono que Lily…

Beso a Angie y a mí madre en la frente y luego le doy un apretón de manos a papá que me sonríe y me invita a acompañarlos…

Me siento y enseguida los elfos aparecen con la comida… panqueques y huevo con tocino… té y zumo de naranja… desayunamos entre charlas y chistes, hasta que llega el momento de ir por mis cosas al callejón…

Mamá sugiere usar la red flu por Angie a lo que papá y yo estamos de acuerdo… el primero en ir es padre… seguido de cerca por madre y mi princesa… para luego seguir yo rápidamente…

-Caldero chorreante (Gritó fuerte y claro… para luego dar un paso en las llamas)

Juntos nos dirigimos a la parte trasera donde papá rápidamente teclea la clave para el ingreso…

Como cada vez que hemos venido Angie se queda impresionada con el lugar y comienza a señalarle a mamá todo lo que ve… ella solo asiente y sonríe con ternura… yo también lo hago junto con papá al verlas…

Nos dirigimos a hacer una rápida visita a Gringotts para retirar algo de oro… allí no demoramos más de media hora… al salir nos detuvimos frente al emporio de la lechuza y una llamo mi atención… era color canela y tenía los ojos chocolate, como cierta ratón de biblioteca que yo se… atraído por ella entre en el establecimiento seguido por mi familia… me acerque al mostrador…

-Buenos días (Dije respetuoso) quiero esa lechuza por favor… (La señale, el hombre asintió)

Se acercó hasta su jaula, la descolgó y la trajo al mostrador… mi padre pago rápidamente y salimos de allí con una lechuza nueva y todos los suministros, accesorios y juguetes que pueda querer…

-La llamare Mione… (Anuncie orgulloso)

Mamá asintió sonriéndome y saco la carta de Hogwarts de su bolso, comenzó a recitarla en voz alta… nos organizamos y decidimos que yo iría por los libros y los uniformes y ellos por todo lo demás… luego nos encontraríamos en el Caldero para almorzar…

Con un beso y un abrazo nos separamos… camine hasta Flourish y Blotts acompañado por Mione que ululaba de vez en cuando…

Al entrar a la librería el olor de libros viejos y tinta me invadió… trayéndome nuevamente a mi Mione a la mente… sonreí mientras permitía a mi nueva Mione mordisquear mi dedo… por suerte permitían la entrada de animales si están en jaulas… sino tendría que haber esperado a mis padres para comprar los libros…

Camine entre los pasillos tomando lo que necesitaba y algunos que me interesaban, hasta que oí una pelea en uno de los corredores…

-Déjame en paz Potter (Gritó una voz extremadamente femenina) no voy a salir contigo jamás entiende… (Le espeto, para este punto sabía que se trataba de los que iban a ser mis padres, aunque eso ya no va a pasar)

-Lily tú sabes que me amas… (Dijo James arrogante)

¿Enserio? ¿Así piensa conquistarla? Bufe divertido…

-En tus sueños… (Se burló Lily)

-No preciosa… (Negó y luego hablo en lo que tal vez él pensó era un tono sensual) En mis sueños hacemos cosas mejore…

No podía ver la expresión de Lily pero estoy segura era de desagrado…

-Ya aléjate y déjame en paz Potter… (Pidió con brusquedad)

James la tomo de la cintura y tiro de ella bruscamente contra su pecho flacucho… creo que es momento de intervenir…

-Suéltame… (Gritó Lily)

-Nop… (Contesto James reafirmando su agarre)

Camine hasta ellos lentamente para no llamar su atención todavía… luego hable con voz dura y ronca… -Creo que la señorita te pidió que la sueltes… (Dije calmado)

James y Lily me miraron… Potter frunciendo el ceño y Evans con la boca abierta comiéndome con los ojos…

Me aclare la garganta luego de un minuto donde no reaccionaban… -Suéltala… (Repetí con voz fría)

-¿Tú quién eres? (Cuestiono Potter enojado)

-Harry Griffyndor… (Le conteste cortante) Ahora suelta a la muchacha… (Ordene)

Por alguna extraña razón él lo hiso rápidamente…

Comenzó a alejarse pero giro bruscamente en la entrada del corredor y nos enfrentó… -Esto no se queda así Griffyndor… (Me dijo amenazadoramente) Y tú Evans te vas a arrepentir de rechazarme… (Le hablo con rabia)

Luego se fue sin más…

Lily y yo nos miramos extrañados… luego le sonreí. -Harry Griffyndor (Dije estirando mi mano)

Lily se sonrojo… pero también me sonrió –Lily Evans (Dijo cálidamente)

Estiro su mano, que tome sin dudar… sentí electricidad recorre de mi mano a cada rincón de mi cuerpo… lleve su mano a mis labios, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, deposite un beso en sus nudillos y luego la solté lentamente… sentí rápidamente la falta de su calor y tuve que reprimirme el impulso de volver a tomarla…

La mire y sonreí internamente, ella estaba haciendo una mueca de tristeza mientras miraba su mano… a ella tampoco le gusto que la soltara…

-Señorita Evans… ¿Le gustaría ayudarme a encontrar los libros que faltan, para este año escolar? (Cuestione, rogando internamente que diga que sí)

Lily volvió a sonrojarse. –Solo Lily (Aclaro y yo asentí) y sería un gusto Harry… (Dijo sonriéndome)

Ofrecí mi brazo y ella lo tomo sonriente…


	3. Chapter 3

**Lily**

Pov Lily

Salí temprano de mi casa para ir a al Callejón Diagon, ya no soporto a mi hermana mayor Petunia… Esta tan amargada por no ser bruja, que vive molestándome cada vez que vengo… por eso solo lo hago en las vacaciones de verano y solo por mis padres… aunque no sé cuántos insultos más pueda aguantar…

Bueno, me dirigía a Diagon a comprar los suministros para el nuevo año escolar, solo esperaba no encontrarme con nadie conocido allí… mucho menos Potter… Ugh como lo detesto a él y a sus tontos amigos… bueno a Remo no tanto, pero Sirius y Peter son iguales a Potter, despreciables…

Entre por la puerta del Caldero… salude a John **(No sé cómo se llama el papá de Tom… ja)** y camine hasta la parte trasera, a la entrada del Callejón, tecle rápidamente la combinación para luego comenzar mi recorrido… pase por el botiquero y compre los ingredientes para la clase de pociones, esa es mi clase favorita… junto con runas… en fin… después mis pies me llevaron a Flourish y Blotts por mis libros…

Hasta ahora todo iba bien… solo un par de horas más y volvería a mi casa… hice un repaso mental, anote que después de aquí tendría que ir por un nuevo caldero… el mío ya está demasiado viejo y usado… al parecer me perdí en mis pensamientos por un tiempo ya que cuando me di cuenta estaba frente a la sección de runas antiguas en la librería…

Leía los títulos y me debatía cual llevar, cuando sentí respirar en mi cuello, me gire bruscamente y para mi mala suerte era James arrogante Potter…. Puse los ojos exasperada y lo empuje para que se aleje de mi… un poco lo hiso… pero no se iba…

-Hola Lily… (Me dijo sonriente)

-Vete Potter… (Espete)

Hiso una mueca… -Vamos Lily se más amable… (Me pidió fingiendo estar herido) Además no querrás que les cuente a nuestros hijos como me tratabas… (Me amenazo juguetonamente)

Sentí ganas de vomitar. –Déjame en paz Potter (Grité furiosa) No voy a salir jamás contigo, entiende… (Espete al borde de golpearlo)

-Lily tú sabes que me amas… (Me dijo arrogante)

¿De verdad cree que así me va a conquistar? IDIOTA….

-En tus sueños… (Me burle)

-No preciosa… (Negó divertido) En mis sueños hacemos cosas mejores… (Trato de ser sensual)

Hice una mueca de desagrado y esta vez estaba segura que vomitaría…

-Ya aléjate y déjame en paz Potter… (Pedí con brusquedad)

James me tomo por la cintura y tiro de mí bruscamente contra su pecho, si él le llama a esto un pecho que es…

-Suéltame… (Grité)

-Nop… (Me contesto burlón agarrándome mejor)

-Creo que la señorita te pidió que la sueltes… (Dijo una voz ronca, dura y profunda detrás de mí)

Me gire rápidamente para decirle que no se meta… pero mis palabras se atascaron en mi garganta… era el hombre más hermoso que he visto… por el rabillo del ojo vi a Potter fruncir el ceño… no le di importancia… sabía que estaba comiéndome a este chico con la mirada… pero no podía parar…

Se aclaró la garganta algo incómodo y volvió a pedir… -Suéltala… (Con voz fría)

-¿Tú quién eres? (Cuestiono Potter enojado, rodé los ojos)

-Harry Griffyndor… (Contesto cortante) Ahora suelta a la muchacha… (Ordeno)

Por alguna extraña razón él lo hiso rápidamente… eso me extraño…

Comenzó a alejarse pero giro bruscamente en la entrada del corredor y nos enfrentó… -Esto no se queda así Griffyndor… (Le dijo amenazadoramente) Y tú Evans te vas a arrepentir de rechazarme… (Me espeto con rabia)

Luego se fue sin más…

Harry y yo nos miramos extrañados… luego me sonrió. -Harry Griffyndor (Dijo estirando su mano)

Me sonroje, era súper caliente… pero como pude también le sonreí –Lily Evans (Dije cálidamente)

Estire mi mano, que tomó sin dudar… sentí electricidad recorre de mi mano a cada rincón de mi cuerpo… él llevo mi mano a sus labios, mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos, deposito un beso en mis nudillos y luego me soltó lentamente… sentí rápidamente la falta de su calor, hice una mueca de tristeza, mirando mi mano… anhelando que vuelva a tomarla…

-Señorita Evans… (Me llamo sacándome de mis pensamientos) ¿Le gustaría ayudarme a encontrar los libros que me faltan, para este año escolar? (Cuestiono, por dentro estaba saltando de alegría, aunque trate de parecer indiferente)

Sabía que estaba sonrojándome otra vez. Pero igual conteste con una sonrisa –Solo Lily (Aclare y él asintió) y sería un gusto Harry… (Dije tímidamente)

Me ofreció su brazo y lo tome sonriente…


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Amistad o algo más?**

Pov Harry

Lily y yo recorrimos la librería en busca de mis libros y los de ella… por suerte no volvimos a encontrarnos con James… aunque Lily me advirtió que me cuidara de él y su grupito de amigos que se hacían llamar "Los merodeadores" y eran los mayores matones en Hogwarts…

Ella también me conto sobre la escuela… los profesores… y todo lo que creyó conveniente yo sepa… Yo le hable del porqué de mi transferencia… de mis padres y mí adorable hermana… de lo emocionado que estaba de comenzar en Hogwarts… claro no mencione que en 10 años quizás y ella sea mi madre… aunque por cómo se llevaba con Potter, no veía como eso podría suceder… Además de que la idea de ellos juntos por algún motivo me hacía hervir la sangre…

Hablar con Lily era fácil… Ella sabía escuchar y lo hacía con verdadero interés… su sarcasmo era lo que más me gustaba… además de sus comentarios inteligentes y esa expresión confusa en su rostro cuando está tratando de entenderme… ni hablar del serpenteo rápido de su lengua para mojar sus labios antes de hablar… era increíblemente tentador para mi… esta diría excitante…

Ella no parecía ver el efecto que esas pequeñas cosas tenían en mi… vamos podre estar en un cuerpo de un 16 años… pero mi mente es de un 21 años que sabe lo satisfactorio que el sexo es… y también lo que podría hacer con el cuerpo de Lily en una cama o en contra de una de estas estanterías, con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura… negué con la cabeza para despejar ese pensamiento… yo no podía permitirme sentir y pensar así por ella… es mi madre… técnicamente hablando… suspire pesadamente y ella lo noto…

-¿Estas bien? (Cuestiono mirándome mientras rascaba la cabeza de Mione)

Sonreí lo mejor que pude y asentí. –Si solo que ya pase demasiado tiempo aquí, debo ir por mis túnicas a Madame Malkins… (Dije con disgusto por tener que hacer compras) además de que debo reunir con mis padres en el Caldero Chorreante en 1 hora… (Admití con tristeza porque sabía que tendríamos que sepáranos)

Lily asintió lentamente como analizando algo, luego tomo una respiración profunda… -Si quieres puedo acompañarte… (Ofreció) podemos ir a pagar por nuestros libros ahora… luego me acompañas por mi caldero y yo por tus túnicas después… (Bajo la mirada cuando un rubor comenzó a colarse en sus mejillas) solo si quieres… no me quiero imponer… (Murmuro con timidez)

Sonreí brillante y con extremada delicadeza puse un dedo en su barbilla y levante la cabeza para que me mirase a los ojos… verde se reunió con verde… -Ese es un gran plan Lily… (Susurre cerca de su cara, tanto que su respiración entrecortada golpeaba en mis labios, ella mojo los suyos con la lengua atrayendo mi atención a ellos, moría por probarlos)

Lily cerro los ojos como invitándome a besarla y todos mis pensamientos anteriores sobre que esto está mal se esfumaron de mi mente… "A la mierda" pensé… me acerque más y cuando ya podía casi presentir sus labios Mione ululo en voz alta haciéndonos saltar aparte sonrojados…

Me aclare la garganta… -¿Vamos a pagar? (Cuestione nervioso, reajustando mi agarre en la jaula de mi inoportuna o tal vez la salvadora que me impido cometer una locura de mi lechuza)

Lily asintió sin mirarme y comenzó a caminar… suspire… solo esperaba no haberla cagado con ella…

Pov Lily

Mione en un principio me había caído súper bien… porque parecía una lechuza inteligente… pero lo que acababa de hacer me hiso tener dudas de aquello… un tipo mega caliente iba a darme mi primer beso y ella totalmente arruinado para mi… quería matarla…

Luego de la interrupción quise tomar el cuello de Harry y estampar mis labios en él, para continuar con lo que quedo pendiente… pero enseguida pareció nervioso y pidió ir a pagar… asentí sin mirarlo para que no vea mi decepción y comencé a caminar dándole la espalda… me alcanzo en el mostrador y después de pagar nos fuimos a por mí caldero como habíamos quedado… no hablamos en el camino y fue muy incómodo, él parecía distraído y admito que yo también lo estaba… como ya sabía lo que quería no demore más de 10 minutos dentro del mercado, además o quería atrasar más Harry…

Luego hicimos el recorrido a Malkins que no fue diferente al anterior, ninguno de los dos dijo nada…

Llegamos a Madame Malkins… Harry rápidamente dijo a lo que venía, tomaron sus medidas y ni un minuto después la joven apareció con el uniforme estándar con el escudo de Hogwarts, ya que no sabíamos a qué casa iría… aunque estaba segura que sería Griffyndor, digo él es heredero del fundador después de todo.

Entro al probador dejándome al cuidado de Mione… sonreí malvadamente… era mi oportunidad de tener una charla con la lechuza inteligente…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Mione? (Cuestione enojada)

Mione ululo su respuesta indignada… lo interprete como "Yo no hice nada"

Suspire. –Era mi primer beso y lo arruinaste para mí (Dije frustrada)

Ella ululo nuevamente esta vez más bajo y parecía avergonzada… creo que quería decir "Lo siento"

Sonreí.- Estaba bien… (Murmure rascando su cabeza) ya tendré otra oportunidad… (La mire duramente) Pero si estas presente solo no lo arruines otra vez… no te lo perdonaría… (Espete, ella ululo asintiendo)

Harry salió vestido con el uniforme completo… la verdad es que la túnica me estorbaba, no me permitía apreciar su cuerpo correctamente… se me ocurrió una idea…

Asentí en aprobación. –Eso está bien… (Dije con voz neutra) ahora quítate la túnica quiero ver el resto… (Le pedí lo más indiferente que pude, él se sonrojó pero asintió y como pudo se la quitó)

Jadee en voz alta… era tremendamente muscular… definitivamente odio túnicas… su cuerpo es fumando caliente… la camisa se ajustaba a su espalda, pecho y brazos… se notaba el paquete de seis… tenía desabotonados los tres primeros botones dejando ver parte de su pecho y había una leve capa de bellos cortos en el que lo hacían más sexy… su pantalón se ajustaba en su entrepierna dejando ver lo dotado que era en esa materia… hice una seña para que gire y ¡Ho por Merlín! ¿Acaso tiene alguna imperfección? Su culo es tan delicioso y apretable, mis manos picaban para que lo haga… "concéntrate Evans" me reprendí mentalmente…

-Es muy bueno (Dije con voz ronca) te conviene… (Admití sonriendo y caminando lentamente hasta él)

Me le pare enfrente y puse mis manos sobre sus fuertes bíceps, el las coloco en mi cintura acercándome más… nos mirábamos intensamente, como si nos desafiáramos a dar el primer paso… no aguante más y baje mi vista a sus labios, para luego levantarla y verlo a él mirando los míos, los humedecí con mi lengua instintivamente… el gimió en voz baja y tomo mi cara entre sus manos, pareció que ese simple gesto fue la gota que derramo el vaso… sonreí he hice un baile feliz en mi mente… "Por favor Mione no lo arruines" rogué mientras probaba su aliento en mis labios de espera…

Cuando ya podía casi podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos y mis manos buscaban apoyo en sus brazos ya que pensé que mis piernas cederían ante tanta emoción… la voz chillona de la dependienta nos interrumpió haciéndonos separar nuevamente antes de besarnos…

-¿Y qué tal… … Ho (Murmuro en cuanto nos vio en esa posición)

Gemí en voz baja por la frustración y volví en mis pasos sentándome junto a la jaula de Mione que me miraba con lastima… quise sonreírle pero creo que salió una mueca…

-Mmm… me lo llevo… (Asintió Harry con nerviosismo, volviendo al probador)

La mujer inoportuna asintió… después me miro y articulo un "Lo siento" al ver mi cara confusa se acercó y me susurro… -Oí su charla (Dijo señalándome y a la lechuza, me sonroje, Mione ululo enojada, al parecer no le gusto que las espiara)

-Ho… (Solo atine a decir, ya que Harry había regresado)

Le entrego la ropa a la dependienta para que la empaquetara, nos dirigimos al frente de la tienda, más precisamente al mostrador para pagarla…

Lo mire sobre el hombro y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron le sonreí para que sepa que todo estaba bien… Mientras que en mi mente solo pensaba "La próxima no te escapas"


	5. Chapter 5

**VOLVI NO ME ODIEN...**

Conozco a mis futuros suegros ;p

Pov Lily

Después de pagar y salir de Madame Malkins, Harry me pregunto si quería almorzar con su familia… con un poco de dudas pero asentí sonrojándome…. Él sonrió alegremente y me ofreció su brazo.

A Mione la envió a su casa con un elfo doméstico, junto con sus libros y uniformes… a mis libros también los envió a mi casa con el elfo, para que estuviéramos más cómodos…

-Están en el caldero… (Me informo) quedamos de reunirnos allí…

-¿Estás seguro de que no se molestaran con mi presencia? (Cuestione nerviosa)

Harry rio. –Te aseguro que ellos te adoraran Lily… (Hablo tiernamente) en especial mi hermana… (Rio nuevamente) ella se te pegara como una garrapata… (Me advirtió, reí con él)

-Eso no me importa… adoro a los niños… y ellos a mi (Asegure con una sonrisa)

-No creo que ella persona en el mundo que no te adore Lily… (Me susurro al oído haciéndome estremeceré)

-No hagas eso… (Gemí bajo)

-¿Hacer qué? (Murmuro fingiendo inocencia)

Bufe divertida, entrelace nuestros dedos y lo jale para apresurar su paso… ya nos faltaba poco para llegar… cuando solo faltaban unos metros, me detuve abruptamente y lo enfrente… lo mire fijamente a sus increíbles ojos verdes… me acerque lentamente a su boca y él intento atrapar mi labio inferior entre sus labios, pero me eche para atrás rápidamente y corrí a la entrada del bar-comedor riendo de mi travesura… lo oí gritar mi nombre pero no le hice caso…

Me alcanzo en la puerta del Caldero Chorreante, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura por detrás pegándome a su fuerte pecho… sonreí como tonta enamorada… la sensación de sus brazos a mi alrededor me encantaba…

-Eso no estuvo bien… (Me susurro acariciando mi cuello con sus labios)

-¿Qué hice? (Cuestione inocente totalmente divertida)

-HARRY (Grito una voz de niña desde algún lugar del bar)

Harry busco a la dueña de la voz con la mirada, pero no aflojo su agarre en mi… de pronto frente a nosotros había una pareja algo joven y una niña de unos 3 años…

-Mamá, papá, Angie quiero presentarles a Lily Evans una… ¿amiga? (Dijo más como una pregunta que una afirmación… aún estaba abrazando mi cintura, reí internamente ante su nerviosismo)

-Un placer… (Dije suavemente estirando mi mano)

La mujer que era una morena de ojos verdes como los de Harry, pelo largo y ondulado, cuerpo de súper modelo y piel ligeramente bronceada, rechazo mi mano y me abrazo despegándome un poco del agarre de Harry. –Aime Griffyndor… (Hablo cuando nos separamos) el placer es mío…

-Apolo Griffyndor (Hablo aceptando mi mano y besando mis nudillos un hombre alto, muscular y guapo, aunque no tanto como su hijo, él tiene los ojos azules, cabello castaño oscuro completamente desordenado como Harry, piel pálida) encantado de conocerla señorita Evans…

-Solo Lily… señor Griffyndor… (Dije tímidamente)

-En ese caso solo Aime y Apolo va a ser… (Pidió Aime con una sonrisa, asentí)

-Falto yo… (Se quejó una voz, baje mi mirada y me encontré con la cosa más tierna que podrías imaginar)

-Hola princesa… (Salude arrodillándome para estar a su altura) ¿Cuál es tú nombre? (Cuestione tomando sus manos delicadamente)

-Angelique Griffyndor (Dijo increíblemente bien para su edad)

-Un placer princesa Angelique (Dije haciendo una reverencia) Mi nombre es Lily Evans es un placer estar en su presencia…

Ella rió dulcemente sonrojándose, luego se escondió tras las piernas de su padre y desde allí me miraba tímidamente…

-Bueno después de esta increíble presentación volvamos a la mesa para almorzar… (Hablo Aime) ¿Te quedas con nosotros verdad Lily?

Asentí lentamente. –Solo si está bien con ustedes… (Aclare)

-Por supuesto… (Asintió ella rápidamente anclando nuestros brazos y tirando de mí en dirección a la mesa, Harry y Apolo venían tras nosotras, este último traía a Angelique en brazos)

Nos sentamos y después de ordenar nuestro almuerzo comenzamos una charla entretenida… hablamos de todo y nada… ellos me preguntaban de Hogwarts y yo de su estancia en Francia… en resumen estaba pasando un hermoso día junto a Harry y mis futuros suegros… ;p claro mi cuñadita no se quedaba atrás, como lo había advertido Mi chico ella se pegó a mi…

A eso de las 3 de la tarde con pesar me despedí de ellos… no sin antes jurarle a Aime que los visitaría mañana… cosa que acepte gustosa… Harry se ofreció a acompañarme a mi casa… pero rechace la idea… no quería que por alguna mala casualidad Harry se topara con Petunia… solo me acompaño hasta la entrada del Callejón…

-Hasta mañana… (Susurro para luego besar la comisura de mis labios) recuerda solo llamar a Luke y mi elfo te traerá a nuestra casa… (Me recordó una vez más)

Asentí riendo… -Ya entendí… (Murmure abrazándolo por la cintura) Llamo a Luke y el me llevara a tu casa… anotado… (Dije divertida)

Harry rio y beso mi frente, luego me abrazo, apoye me cabeza en su gran pecho… -Te voy a estar esperando… (Murmuro en mi pelo)

-Y yo voy a estar deseando que llegue el momento de volver a verte… (Confesé sonrojada)

Nos separamos lentamente y nos miramos a los ojos… él se acercó lentamente y apenas rozo sus labios con los míos… -Esto es solo un adelanto… (Me informo) mañana tendrás el resto…

Sin más se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la gente del enorme Callejón…

Regrese a mi casa con una sonrisa y unas inmensas ganas de que ya sea mañana…

NUEVO CAP...

BESOS MACA...


	6. Chapter 6

Griffyndor Manor (Parte 1)

Pov Harry

Acabamos de llegar al Manor, después del fantástico almuerzo con Lily… me despido de mis padres y hermana con la intención de dirigirme a mi habitación a tomar una ducha y ponerme algo más cómodo… pero mis planes se ven frustrados por mi padre que me da una mirada cómplice y me pide que lo acompañe a la biblioteca que utiliza como despacho…

Tengo el mal presentimiento de que esta charla va a incomodarme…

Y lo confirmo cuando papá empieza a hablar de la responsabilidad y de que es muy joven para ser abuelo… que haga las cosas bien con Lily que parece una buena muchacha… que vaya despacio y si ella dice NO es un NO…

Asiento en todo momento y le prometo que seré el cabello que mamá educo… le aseguro que si decido tener algo formal con Lily será cuando este seguro que es la mujer que me acompañara el resto de mi vida… y será la madre de mis hijos…

El asiente y sonríe satisfecho con mi respuesta…

Ambos miramos la puerta ya sabiendo que mamá estuvo todo el tiempo oyendo nuestra conversación… con un rápido movimiento de varita papá abre la puerta y mamá cae de bruces dentro de la gran biblioteca…

-Este… yo… (Murmura nerviosa)

-Tranquila… (Digo con una pequeña sonrisa) sabíamos que estabas allí… y no me molesta… (Admito tranquilamente, camino hasta ella beso su frente y continuo asía la puerta) Ahora si me voy a duchar… los veo en la merienda…

Sin decir nada más me retiro…

Después de ducharme y ponerme un pantalón chándal gris y una camiseta cuello en V azul… me recuesto y me dispongo a dormir hasta la hora del té con la abuela Withlarss…

Pov Lily

Llegue a casa y mis padres no estaban, por la nota que dejaron fueron a la casa de la tía Azucena, hasta la noche no regresan… Petunia está en la sala con su repugnante novio Vernon Dursley… como odio a ese tipejo…

Subo a mi cuarto después de tomar una manzana del frutero que está en la cocina, para así ya no tener que bajar más tarde… y me encierro en mi habitación a realizar la tarea que tengo pendiente… aunque no puedo concentrarme totalmente… la imagen del bello rostro de Harry invade mi mente... haciéndome sonreír como tonta…

Además el recuerdo de nuestros labios rozándose, saber que eso es solo un adelanto de algo mucho mejor, me llena de anticipación… mi imaginación se enciende y recrea mil y una posibilidades, de lo que podríamos hacer…

Me resulta un poco sorprendente que ya tenga pensamientos sexuales con Harry cuando acabo de conocerlo hace unas horas… Además del hecho de que jamás los había tenido con nadie antes y la sola idea de sexo me incomodaba… nunca había sentido curiosidad… por eso aún era virgen… a pesar de que había tenido muchas invitaciones a los cuartos de escobas en Hogwarts… Sobre todo de Potter… arrugo la nariz en el pensamiento de él y yo…

Tal vez y lo estaba esperando a él… tal vez mi cuerpo ya sabe que él es el elegido para mí… suspiro… sea lo que sea Harry Griffyndor es el primer chico que me atrae sentimentalmente y no está en mis planes dejarlo escapar…

Miro mis libros de estudio y decido que no podré hacer nada hoy, los cierro suspirando y los guardo en mi baúl… vuelvo a la cama, por suerte ya me había puesto el pijama y me acurruco bajo las mantas…

Abro los ojos al recordar que no puse alarma para mañana, la configuro y después vuelvo a acomodarme para dormir con una sonrisa en mis labios, pensando en todas las posibles cosas que pueden ocurrir entre Harry y yo mañana…

Pov Harry

Como todas las mañanas de los días de semana, me levanto a las 6 A.M para salir a correr alrededor del pequeño lago que está en el jardín de Griffyndor Manor… después de una hora y media de funcionamiento vuelvo a mi habitación a ducharme… me pongo unos jeans algo ajustados color caqui, una camiseta cuello en V blanca, termino mi atuendo con unos tenis negros…

Bajo a desayunar a las 8 y ya me encuentro con mi familia en la mesa…

-Buenos días cariño… (Me recibe mi dulce madre)

-Buenos días mamá (Saludo besando su frente y luego la de Angie) Buenos días princesa…

-Buenos días campeón (Me dice papá enviándome una sonrisa apartando la vista del periódico que está leyendo)

-Buenos días padre (Asiento correspondiendo su sonrisa)

Me siento y enseguida traen lo de siempre, huevos revueltos y tostadas con queso fundido… y claro no puede faltar el vaso de jugo de naranja natural… le agradezco a Carry la elfa que trajo mi desayuno y me dispongo a comer…

Cuando termino llamo a Luke mi elfo personal…

-Luke…

-¿Si Harry? (Cuestiona con una sonrisa)

-Quiero que estés atento en cualquier momento Lily te puede convocar para que la vayas a buscarla… no importa lo que estés haciendo… ve y búscala… (Le ordene con voz neutra, el asintió y después de saber que no se me ofrece nada más desapareció con un "PoP")

Mis padres me miraban divertidos… me sonroje levemente…

-Me voy a mi cuarto… (Dije poniéndome de pie, necesitaba escapar de esa situación incómoda rápidamente)

Subí prácticamente corriendo las escaleras, no sin antes oír la risa de mis padres a mis espaladas…


	7. Chapter 7

Griffyndor Manor (Parte 2)

Pov Lily

Mi despertador sonó a las 8 A.M como lo había configurado la noche anterior… me levante con algo de pereza… tome una toalla y me fui al baño… después de hacer mis necesidades, ducharme y cepillar mis dientes, volví a mi habitación con la toalla envuelta en mi torso… por suerte todos los cuartos tenían un baño privado…

Me seque el cuerpo, busque el sostén y las bragas a juego de encaje blancos para ponérmelas rápidamente… aplique la crema hidratante con aroma a limón por todo mi cuerpo… me acerque al armario y después de media hora de dudas sobre que ponerme, elegí un bonito vestido de verano azul marino, que llega hasta dos dedos sobre mis rodillas, cuello en U dejando a la vista una buena parte de mi piel… para mis pies solo elegí mis tenis blancos… hice una coleta alta con mi cabello rojizo… aplique un poco de rímel a mis labios y delineador a mis ojos… no soy gran fan del maquillaje… tome una chaqueta de jean antes de dirigirme abajo para desayunar…

Quería irme lo más pronto posible de esa casa… rogaba que Petunia aun estuviera durmiendo, pera no tener que toparme con ella…

Llegue a salvo a la cocina, por suerte mi hermana aun dormía… me prepare unas tostadas, un té y un poco de fruta picada… comí con calma… luego lave lo que había ensuciado y llame a Luke…

-Luke… (Hable normalmente, Harry me había dicho que no era necesario gritar)

-Señorita Lily… (Dijo Luke como saludo al aparecer)

Le sonreí al adorable elfo… -Solo Lily… Luke… (Pedí, el asintió) bien (Extendí mi mano) ¿Vamos?

El tomo mi mano asintiendo… sentí como si me hubieran exprimido, luego estirado… cuando parpadee ya estaba en el recibidor de una hermosa ¿Mansión? Por lo menos eso parecía este lugar…

-¿Estas bien Lily? (Pregunto Luke amablemente)

Asentí sonriendo… aunque estaba un poco aturdida…

Sonrió. –Iré por el amo Harry… (Informo, para luego desaparecer sin esperar respuesta)

Bien ahora estoy un poquito nerviosa…

Pov Harry

Estaba acostado en mi cama, un libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras en las manos, suspire, un libro que por mi vida no podía concentrarme en leer, llevaba ya 10 minutos en la misma página. En honor a la verdad estaba ansioso y nervioso a la vez, sabía que Lily llegaría en cualquier momento pronto, algo en mí solo lo sabía, no tenía ni idea de porque, ni como, solo lo sabía.

Hubo en POP suave, pero fue suficiente para mí, me levante rápidamente, tirando el libro a algún lugar de mi habitación, Luke me dio una mirada divertida ante mi entusiasmo, me sonroje pero de igual manera le espete. –Ni una palabra.

Él asintió sonriendo y levantando las manos en señal de rendición. –Amo Harry… señorita Lily está en la sala… (Informo mi elfo, si dijo algo más no sé, ya que rápidamente corrí al encuentro de ella)

Baje las escaleras a todo marcha, cuando llegue a las puertas de la sala me detuve para recuperar el aliento, no quería parecer desesperado, aunque cuando oí la voz de mi madre y la risa inconfundible ya para mí de Lily, me entro el pánico y entre. Quien sabe lo que mi madre le estuviera contando, no quería que me avergonzara frente a ella.

-Bueno Lily aquí en Griffyndor Manor tenemos una extensa biblioteca que está a tu disposición cuando quieras… (Era lo que mi madre decía cuándo entre)

Pude ver el brillo de emoción en los ojos de Lily y sabía que debía intervenir antes de perderla, porque sabía que una vez que entro allí, no la sacaría fácilmente.

-Ho no Evans (Dije con falsa indignación, haciendo notar mi presencia, mamá y Lily me miraron confundidas al no entender a lo que me refería, aclare) Ya conozco ese brillo en tus ojos Lily… si te dejo entrar a la biblioteca, no saldrás jamás… (Le informe tomando su mano y arrastrándola por la puerta a las escaleras, para ir a mi habitación)

Pov Lily

-Ho no Evans (Dijo una voz indignada, gire mi cabeza rápidamente y vi a Harry sonriéndome, con eso supe que su tono era falso, aunque lo mire confundida al no entender el porqué de su reclamo) Ya conozco ese brillo en tus ojos Lily… si te dejo entrar a la biblioteca, no saldrás jamás… (Aclaro divertido, para luego tomar mi mano y arrastrarme a algún lugar)

Harry me condujo por las escaleras, aun tomando mi mano, yo estaba como en un sueño, las palabras de Harry repitiéndose en mi cabeza, apenas un día y ya me conoce tan bien, la verdad es que si, si aceptaba la oferta de Aime yo no iba a salir de la biblioteca en el corto plazo. Saber que ha prestado atención a mí de esa manera, me hace sentir todo caliente en el interior y que mi corazón lata con fuerza.

Llagamos a una gran puerta de madera caoba y Harry rápidamente la abrió, llevándonos a ambos al interior.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que en un parpadeo estaba acorralada entre Harry y la puerta, sus labios sobre los míos en un beso suave y lleno de sentimientos, aunque rápidamente el beso se intensifico, su lengua lamio mi labio inferior, yo no sabía lo que significaba, así que no le di importancia, continuando el beso, las manos de Harry que estaban en mi cintura hiendo círculos, bajaron a mi culo y le dieron un apretón leve que me hizo jadear y gemir en la sorpresa y abrir mi boca, cosa que el pelinegro aprovecho para introducir su lengua, gemí más cuando su deliciosa lengua se encontró con la mía, él la masajeo y chupo, enviando cientos de chispas por todo mi cuerpo, sus manos inquietas me levantaron por los muslos, por instinto me aferre rodeando su cintura con mis pernas y su cuello con mis brazos, mi espalda estaba recargada en la pared.

Ninguno parecía querer ponerle fin al beso, pero el aire ya comenzaba a faltar, nos separamos lentamente, nuestra respiraciones pesadas, apoye mi frente en la suya, abrí lentamente los ojos, él ya estaba mirándome una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, al verla me hizo sonreír también.

-Hermosa. (Murmuro y me dio un pequeño beso, sonreí más ampliamente si eso es posible)

Él no me soltó y comenzó a moverse, lo mire interrogante y rió. –Vamos a ponernos cómodos. (Dijo para después darme otro beso, asentí)

Nos trasladó al sofá, donde se sentó y me mantuvo a horcajadas en su cintura, sus manos frotando de arriba, abajo mi espalda, yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho disfrutando de su calor y olor. Definitivamente aquí pertenezco, no hay un lugar donde prefiera estar si no aquí, en los brazos de Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

**¿Qué somos?**

Pov Lily

Estuvimos acurrucados en su sofá compartiendo el calor del otro por lo que parecieron horas, aunque no podía importarme menos, este era el mejor momento de mi vida. Harry seguía frotando mí espalda, mientras yo hacía círculos en su pecho con las puntas de mis dedos, el silencio no era incomodo de hecho era reconfortante, no parecía que hacía falta decir nada.

Mi mente volvió de nuevo al beso. Sonreí. Fue perfecto, todo lo que esperaba de mi primer beso y más y para hacerlo mejor y mejor, fue con Harry Griffyndor, el chico que me encanta y del que creo que estoy enamorada. Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que si, nos besamos, pero ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué somos? ¿Es Harry mi novio ahora? ¿O fue solo eso, un beso?

Suspire. -¿Harry? (Hable rompiendo nuestra paz, aunque no quería hacerlo)

-¿Hum? (Mascullo señalado que me oía)

-¿Qué somos? (Pedí con cautela)

Harry suspiro. Levante la cabeza de la comodidad de su pecho y lo mire levantando una ceja cuestionante, él me sonrió y beso mi nariz. -¿Qué quieres que seamos? (Pregunto mirándome a los ojos)

Me sonroje profundamente. –Lo que tú quieras que seamos… (Murmure)

-Umm… (Suspiro, cerró los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello, en un impulso comencé a besar la piel recién expuesta a mí) Lilyyy (Gimió Harry, sonreí contra su cuello)

El pelinegro tomo mi cara entre sus manos y trajo nuestros labios juntos para un beso bastante hambriento.

Cuando nos separamos por el aire nos miramos, acaricio mis mejillas. -¿Lily Evans quieres ser mi novia? (Cuestiono cerca de mi rostro, nuestros labios rozándose)

Sonreí ampliamente y comencé a asentir con entusiasmo. –Si… Si… Siiiiiii (Exclame repartiendo besos por el hermoso rostro de MI novio, que bien se siente eso, MI NOVIO, Harry es todo MIO)

Harry reía mientras se abrazaba más a mi cintura. Luego volvimos a besarnos, pero este beso era lento y suave, queríamos trasmitir todo el amor y cuidado que sentíamos por el otro.

De repente la puerta de la habitación de Harry se abrió y por ella llego corriendo una pequeña castaña toda alegre y risueña.

Pov Harry

Estaba besando a Lily, que era la experiencia más increíble de mi vida. Yo sabía que el beso todo húmedo de Cho era malo, pero no pensé que tanto, ahora me doy cuenta que era desastroso, besar a Lily es como estar en el cielo, sus labios son tan dulces y suaves.

De repente mi puerta rompió abierta y mi princesa entro corriendo, parecía estar escapando de alguien, pero venia riendo alegremente.

-Harry (Gritó y salto al sofá con nosotros, escondiéndose detrás de mí, segundos después, aparecieron Duque y Cindy los pequeños elfos hijos de Charlie y Constanza nuestros elfos más antiguos)

-¿Qué sucede? (Pedí divertido con Lily aun en mi regazo)

-Amo Harry… (Hablo Cindy) Ama Angi tiene su hora del baño… (Informo)

-Ñu… (Negó Angie aun escondida) Hola Lily… (Saludo cuando se dio cuenta de la pelirroja sobre mí)

-Hola princesa (Correspondió MI novia dulcemente)

-Princesa… No estreses a nuestros amigos (Pedí)

Ella pareció pensarlo por un momento y después asintió a regañadientes, bajando lentamente del sofá. – ¿Pero después vamos a jugar? (Negocio)

Asentí riendo. –Por supuesto. (Asegure)

-No estaba hablando contigo… (Espeto divertida) Lily… ¿Jugaras conmigo? (Inquirió con ojos de cachorro)

Lily rio. Yo fingí dolor llevando una mano a mi pecho. –Por supuesto cariño. (Acepto Lily)

Al haber conseguido lo que quería, asintió satisfecha y se fue con los elfos.

-Wow… (Exclame) Mi propia hermana te prefiere sobre mí. (Fingí indignación)

Mi hermosa novia rio y luego me beso, beso que correspondí con entusiasmo. –Pobre mi bebe… (Hablo con voz burlona)

Sonreí como idiota al oírla llamarme de esa forma. Ella me miro cuestionante ante mi sonrisa.

-¿Tú bebe? (Inquirí con una sonrisa, Lily se sonrojo y enterró su cabeza en mi pecho)

-Cállate (Murmuro)

-Me gusta cómo suena eso. (Admití)

-¿De verdad? (Cuestiono con voz tímida)

Asentí. –Si bebe… (Respondí)

Ambos reímos y nos besamos de nuevo.

-Harry, Lily… el almuerzo… (Grito mi madre, llamándonos)

Suspire y bese una vez más los dulces labios de mi hermosa novia. –Vamos (Alenté liberándola, permitiendo que se ponga de pie. Luego nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos al comedor, sonrisas tontas pegadas en nuestros rostros)


	9. Chapter 9

**Aime (Parte 1)**

Pov Aime (Mamá Harry)

Después de que Harry se llevó a Lily

Mire divertida como mi hijo se llevaba a Lily, prácticamente arrastrándola por las escaleras.

Suspire. - _Amor joven._ (Suspire en sueño)

Me puse de pie, limpiando el polvo inexistente en mi vestido. Tenía un almuerzo que preparar. Estaban por entrar a la cocina cuando oí un ruido, de cristales rotos, en la biblioteca o despacho de Apolo, sin un segundo pensamiento corrí al lugar.

-Apolo… (Grite mientras abría la puerta)

-Tranquila amor… Estoy bien… (Tranquila voz de mi amado, calmo mis preocupaciones)

Suspire. -¿Qué paso? (Cuestione al verlo agachado, juntando trozos de lo que supongo era un vaso del suelo)

-Un mal encantamiento de relleno… (Dijo divertido)

-Hum… (Fingí pensar mientras sacaba mi varita) Y no pensaste que un encantamiento de limpieza o destierro arreglaría el problema, sin riesgos de lastimarte… (Hable sarcástica, mientras hacia los movimientos para el encantamiento silencioso)

Apolo se puso de pie y comenzó a frotar su cuello, un habitó nervioso, que Harry heredo de él y no olvidemos el sonrojo fácil. Siempre me encanto lo fácil que era burlarse de él. Un poco de coqueteo descarado y tenía un Apolo en modo tartamudeo. Lo peor es que creo que Harry es igual, _voy a tener que darle ese tip a Lily_. Pensé con diversión.

-Umm yo no… (Murmuro apenado)

Me acerque a él y pase mis brazos rodeando su cuello. –No te preocupes… (Sonreí) Me tienes… yo soy la inteligencia en esta relación. (Dije con suficiencia, haciendo mi camino a la puerta) Te amo… (Hable antes de cerrar la puerta)

Me reí mientras lo oía quejarse, murmurando cosas como "Afortunado" y "También te amo"

Ahora sí, fui a la cocina donde me esperaba Constanza mi Elfa mayor y la de más confianza, para preparar el almuerzo.

-Consti… (Salude alegremente al entrar)

-Maestra Aime… (Correspondió en el mismo tono)

-¿Qué tienes pensado para el almuerzo? (Pregunte viendo los ingredientes sobre la mesa, pero no reconociéndolos)

-El favorito de niño Harry… (Contesto con los ojos brillantes. Es increíble el amor que tiene para con mis hijos, más Harry, él es su consentido, mientras que Angi es la de Charlie)

-Mmm lasaña. (Exclame con entusiasmo)

Constanza asintió con alegría.

-Bien comencemos. (Aplaudí y fui a lavar mis manos)

Salto al almuerzo

-Harry, Lily… el almuerzo… (Grite desde la parte inferior de la escalera)

-Cindy (Llame a la pequeña elfa de Angi)

-¿Ama? (Inquirió después de aparecer)

-Trae a Angi para el almuerzo, por favor… (Pedí, asintió desapareciendo) Charlie… (Llame)

-Maestra… (Dijo solemne como siempre)

Sonreí ante su formalidad. –Por favor dile al señor que el almuerzo está listo. (Pedí)

Asintió y se fue con un POP.

Me volví para ver a Catalina y Raquel poniendo los cubiertos en la mesa, les sonreí.

-Buen trabajo niñas… (Alabe, mientras regresaba a la cocina con Constanza)

-Gracias ama… (Exclamaron con alegría genuina)

20 minutos después estábamos todos en la mesa disfrutando de la exquisita lasaña.

Lily se sentó junto a Harry que estaba a la izquierda de su padre, quien estaba en la cabecera, conmigo a su derecha y Angi junto a mí.

Salto después del almuerzo

Nos sentamos en la sala a disfrutar del té, mientras compartimos una charla agradable. Entonces le pregunte a Lily si estaba entusiasmada de que solo faltaba una semana para volver a Hogwarts.

-Si… Por supuesto… (Sonrió) Amo Hogwarts (Hizo una mueca) además las cosas en casa son un poco difíciles… no con mis padres… ellos son increíbles… (Suspiro) pero mi hermana es otra cosa…

-Ho… (Murmure) lamento oír eso Lily… (Sonreí) Pero si necesitas un lugar donde quedarte cuando estés abrumada en tu hogar, puedes venir, las puertas del Manor siempre estarán abiertas para ti. (Ofrecí)

La joven pelirroja sonrió asintiendo muy feliz.

-¿Y tú cariño? ¿Estas emocionado por ir a Hogwarts? (Inquirí a mi bebe)

Harry miro a Lily y sonrió. Se volvió a mí antes de responder.

-Si mamá… lo estoy… (Aseguro con una sonrisa brillante)

-Hum ¿Por qué será? (Se burló Apolo, sin levantar la vista del periódico)

Lo mire seriamente con una ceja alzada, al ver como se sonrojaron Harry y Lily. Él sintió mi mirada y abrió los ojos, se rasco la nuca, para luego tratar de evitar mi mirada.

-Harry miel… ¿Por qué no llevas a Lily al lago? (Cuestione amablemente, con una dulce sonrisa, luego mire a mi marido seria) Tú padre y yo tenemos que hablar. (Asegure) Ha y toma a Angi con ustedes… (Pedí)

Asintió y se puso de pie, enviándole una sonrisa burlona a su padre. – Claro madre.

Con eso desaparecieron por la puerta que da al patio trasero.

-Ahora querido… (Comencé con un falso tono dulce) no dices una palabra en toda la conversación y cuando lo haces es para avergonzar a nuestro hijo y su amiga Apolo… (Reproche, pero con voz suave, no estaba enfadada realmente, solo me molesto su actitud)

-Lo siento amor… (Se disculpó, poniéndose de pie y parándose detrás de mi) vamos a nuestra habitación… (Susurro en mi oído, dándome piel de gallina) te hare los masajes que te gustan a modo de disculpa. (Ofreció) además debemos aprovechar el tiempo a solas. (Trato de convencerme, aunque no era necesario, yo ya lo estaba)

Asentí rápidamente, poniéndome de pie, tomando la mano que me ofrecía.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aime (Parte 2)**

 **Capituló con contenido sexual**

Pov Aime

Al entrar en la habitación Apolo rápidamente cerró la puerta, puso un encanto repeler en ella, para que nadie se acerque a la recamara, también los de silencio y privacidad. Él realmente no quería ser interrumpido y yo estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso, ya van dos semanas sin sexo, cuando antes de llegar a Inglaterra no podíamos ir un día sin tan siquiera un rápido antes del desayuno.

Mientras mi marido terminaba los encantos fui por el aceite para el masaje, puede que quiera el sexo, pero eso no quiere decir que me estoy olvidando que prometió los masajes.

Deje el frasco en la mesita junto a la cama e iba a bajar el cierre de mi vestido, cuando las ásperas, pero a la vez suaves y grandes manos de mi marido lo hicieron por mí, sus dedos acariciaron la piel de mi espalda, dejando un rastro de piel de gallina y fuego a su paso. Tantos años de casados y sigue teniendo este gran efecto sobre mí y mi cuerpo.

Suspire en contenido y mordí mi labio tratando de reprimir el gemido de éxtasis. Apolo beso mi cuello, comenzó a bajar y dejar besos de boca abierta a lo largo de mi columna, al mismo tiempo saco las correas del vestido por mis hombros y lo dejo caer a mis pies, rápidamente di un paso fuera de el.

Me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo, enrede mi mano en su cabello castaño y traje sus labios a los míos en un beso hambriento, picotee sus labios con un último beso y me aparte.

-Masajes… (Murmure contra sus labios y me aleje, para acostarme en la cama boca abajo)

Él rió divertido, comenzó a desvestirse y quedo solo en sus bóxer, tomo el frasco de la mesita y se subió, sentándose en mis muslos, desengancho mi sujetador.

Comenzó con los masajes, pero solo por dos minutos, porque empezó a besar mi cuello, bajar sus manos masajeando mi culo, sabiendo que esa es mi debilidad.

-Apolooooo (Gemí/Queje)

El rió otra vez, se acercó a mi oreja, el chupo y mordió. - ¿Qué? (Dijo fingiendo inocencia)

Me gire, agarre su cuello y lo bese nuevamente, baje una de mis manos y le metí dentro de su bóxer, acaricie su longitud caliente, sintiendo como palpitaba en mi mano. El gimió en mí boca y mordió mi labio inferior.

-Te necesito… (Gemí) quítatelo… (Ordene impaciente)

Apolo lo hizo rápidamente, mientras yo me quite mis bragas, él se subió y comenzó a frotar mis pliegues, lloriquee ante el contacto.

-Tan húmeda… (Susurro Apolo, acercando su cara a mi centro, pasó su lengua por mi entrada y anclo sus labios y chupo mi clítoris)

-Huggggg…. (Me queje) Amor… (Suspire) tan bueno (Arrulle, mis manos en su cabello, tirándolo más cerca de mí)

Apolo continúo comiendo mi coño, llevándome cada vez más cerca al orgasmo.

Pov Apolo

Seguí desfrutando de darle placer al amor de mi vida, con mi boca, mientras ella gemía y se quejaba. Cuando llego a su culminación, rápidamente bebí cada gota de su jugo de amor. Me incorpore y llegue hasta su boca, besándola apasionadamente.

-Dentro de mí. (Pidió/Exigió)

Yo obligado felizmente.

Enclave nuestras manos, entrelazando nuestros dedos, levantando sus brazos sobre su cabeza, al mismo tiempo entraba en ella en una estocada profunda. Ambos gemimos ante el sentimiento.

-Merlín… (Gimió Aime, al tiempo que resistía sus caderas, para encontrarse con mis embestidas) Así… ese es el punto amor… (Felicitó, haciéndome sonreír)

Continué golpeando su punto dulce en cada estocada, ella gemía complacida. Baje mi cabeza a sus pechos para darles un poco de atención, que ella agradeció rascando mi cuero cabelludo, cosa que sabe me encanta.

Poco a poco comencé a sentirla sujeción de sus paredes más apretada a mi polla, parecía querer exprimir el semen de mí. Segundos después ella comenzó convulsión, un gemido bastante alto, que si no fuera por las salas hubiera sido escuchado en todo el manor, escapo de sus labios. Poco después la seguí, llenando su coño de mi esperma caliente. Me derrumbe junto a ella, mis abrazos rodeándola rápidamente, para enclavarla en mi costado. Compartimos un beso de amor, antes de cubrirnos y caer en un sueño pacifico.

 **Fin escena**

Con Harry y Lily después de salir de la sala

Pov Lily

Harry me llevo a un lago hermoso. Donde rápidamente comenzamos a jugar con Angi, Cindy y Charlie, que aparecieron poco después de llegar.

Jugamos a las atrapadas y escondidas. Angi parecía estar divirtiéndose, en este momento Harry estaba haciéndole cosquillas, con Cindy y Charlie sobre él, "Tratando de liberar a Angi de las garras del malvado"

Volvimos al manor horas después, justo para la merienda.

Extrañamente Aime y Apolo estaban muy sonrientes.


	11. Chapter 11

Pov Harry

Merendamos con mi padres, que rápidamente me di cuenta estaban en un estado de ánimo, alegre y relajado, eso solo puede significar una cosa.

Sexo.

Tan rápido como vino, quite ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, no importa como son las circunstancias, ellos son mis padres ahora y le idea de ellos follar, es algo que no quiero en mi mente.

Antes de salir de la sala pensé que mi padre estaba en problemas, pero al parecer supo cómo salirse del asunto. Tendré que pedir como lo hizo, sería muy útil en el futuro.

Apenas terminamos nuestro té y galletas, arrastre a Lily conmigo a mi habitación, quería un tiempo a solas con mi novia.

Pov Lily

Harry me arrastro a su habitación, literalmente él estaba tirando de mi brazo durante todo el camino. Me reía internamente de su desesperación, era tan adorable.

Cuando finalmente lo hicimos allí, mi novio estrello sus labios en los míos al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta con el pie, mis manos volaron a su cabello inmediatamente, tirándolo más hacia mí. Harry gimió en mi boca, la vibración enviando escalofríos a mi columna vertebral.

-Harry (Gemí entrecortadamente tratando de llamar su atención, esto estaba escalando demasiado rápido)

-Hum? (Mascullo en reconocimiento, mientras dejaba besos en mi cuello y subía a morder y chupar mi lóbulo)

-¿Tenemos que parar? (Suspire. No se suponía que salir como una pregunta, pero mi lujuria ya estaba nublando mi razonamiento, la verdad es que yo no quería parar)

Lo sentí sonriendo contra mi cuello. –Mmm… (Murmuro) ¿Acaso es una pregunta? (Inquirió en un tono ronco)

Trague audiblemente a lo que su voz hacia a mi cuerpo. –No… (Comencé pero jadee cuando él nos dio la vuelta y me apretó contra la puerta) Harry, tenemos… Merlín… (Gemí, Harry era implacable en mi cuello, chupa y mordía sin compasión, sabía que ya debía tener varias contusiones por ahí, no podía importarme menos aunque)

Levante mis piernas y los envolví en su cintura, cuando mi agarre fue seguro y sus manos tomaron mis muslos, comencé a moler mi sexo en su entrepierna, si él quería jugar, yo le enseñaría como se juega.

El ojiverde soltó un gemido gutural al primer contacto de nuestros sexos cubiertos, aproveche su distracción y que había echado la cabeza hacia atrás para comenzar mi ataque a su cuello, bese, chupe y mordí cada centímetro de piel que pude conseguir, me asegure de dejar un bello chupón, lo suficientemente grande para que las zorras sepan que este hombre tiene dueña.

 _Uff esto se siente bien…_ Pensé.

Aunque debía recordarme que esto solo era para molestar a Harry, no para tener sexo.

-Lily (Gimió Harry cuando mi molienda se hiso más difícil)

-¿Qué pasa Harry? (Cuestione "Inocentemente" sacando mi cara de su cuello y buscando sus ojos)

Él entrecerró los ojos en mí, se mordió el labio inferior. –Me muero de ganas por hacerte mía… (Susurró contra mis labios, para después besarme castamente) Pero es demasiado pronto… (Suspiro)

Solté una carcajada. Él me miro confundido. –Harry… (Suspire entre risas) ¿Tú crees que yo quería ir todo el camino hasta el final? (Cuestione incrédula, él no contesto con palabras, solo miro desde nuestros sexos reunidos a mis ojos, reí) Ho bebe… (Dije rascando suavemente su nuca) soy virgen y pienso seguirlo siendo por unos meses más aun… (Informe mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con determinación, pero ternura también)

Él suspiro aliviado. Me reí más ante su comportamiento. –Eso es bueno amor… (Murmuro para besarme de nuevo con amor y ternura) Espera… (Se separó abruptamente) ¿Solo estabas siendo una tomadura de pelo? (Pregunto sonando entre indagando, horrorizado y divertido)

Ahora si lo perdí, me reí histéricamente. Él es algo más definitivamente y yo soy amante de cada pedacito de él.

-Lily… (Gimió) Sabes que tendré que darme una ducha de agua helada ahora ¿Verdad? (Indico con voz fingida dolor, haciendo un puchero)

Bese su puchero y sonreí. Salte, para volver a estar en mis pies, ya que aún estaba enganchada a su cintura. Me dirigí en silencio al sofá donde había dejado mi chaqueta temprano en la mañana.

Harry me observaba con confusión.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? (Cuestiono confuso, mientras se acercaba a mi)

Lo mire fingiendo no entender su pregunta. -¿A qué te refieres?

Entrecerró los ojos. -¿Por qué te pones la chaqueta? (Pregunto cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho amplio)

-Ho… (Suspire) Debo ir a casa… (Dije en tono obvio, estaba tratando muy difícil de no reír a su mueca de tristeza) He estado aquí todo el día amor, (Hable mientras me acercaba y pasaba mis brazos por sus hombros) mis padres ya deben estar en casa. (Informe)

-Mmm… Bien te acompaño… (Dijo en un tono que sugería no aceptaría un no por respuesta)

-Harry… (Quise protestar, pero me corto rápidamente)

-Lily iré quieras o no… (Hablo con firmeza, apretando más su agarre en mi cintura)

Suspire y asentí. –Bien. (Masculle, él sonrió brillantemente y me dio un beso, haciéndome sonreír también)

-Luke… Rachel (Llamo a sus elfos)

-Harry. (Saludaron con entusiasmo las criaturas)

-Rachel dile a mamá que acompañe a Lily a su casa, por favor… (Mando agradablemente)

La elfa asintió y se fue.

-Luke llévanos a casa de Lily… pero llévanos a la puerta no en el interior. (Aclaro, suspire agradecida, hubiese sido una mierda para aparecer en la sala, habría asustado mucho a mis padres, Petunia no me importaba)

Luke asintió y tomo nuestras manos. Un POP después estábamos frente a mi casa.

-Gracias Luke… (Agradeció Harry con una sonrisa)

-Si Luke gracias… (Hable también)

El adorable elfo asintió con una sonrisa y se fue.

-Bien… (Comenzó Harry pero se interrumpió sin saber que decir)

Estábamos en la puerta, sonreí ante su nerviosismo.

-¿Quieres entrar? (Cuestione decidiendo que antes supieran sus padres de su novio mejor)

Harry sonrió con los ojos brillantes, tomo mi mano izquierda entre las suyas, entrelazando nuestros dedos y asintió. –Me encantaría.

Entramos aun tomados de la mano. En la sala estaban mis padres junto con Petunia y su morsa para un novio de Vernon. Mire a Harry que miraba con rabia y disgusto a Vernon. No podía culparlo, Dursley es de esas personas que te caen mal a primera vista.

Me aclare la garganta llamando la atención de todos. Mis padres me sonrieron, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en Harry sus caras tomaron una expresión confundida.

-Mmm mamá, papá… (Iba a continuar pero Harry me corto)

-Señor y Señora Evans soy Harry Griffyndor y me gustaría pedirle su permiso para hacer a Lily mi novia… (Mi ya novio pidió formalmente a mis padres, que lo miraron con una expresión calculadora, mi padre se puso de pie y camino a él)

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que eres digno de ella? (Hablo mi padre con voz dura)

Oí a Petunia y Vernon burla en el fondo. Harry trago perceptiblemente, pero se irguió y enfrento a mi padre. –Yo no soy digno de ella señor Evans… (Confeso Harry con tono sincero, sorprendiéndonos a todos) Lily es una mujer inteligente, hermosa por dentro y fuera, con un millón más de cualidades que usted ya debe conocer, yo ciertamente no soy digno de ella, pero tiene mi palabra de que hare mi mayor esfuerzo para estar a la altura de la gran mujer que tengo a mi lado día a día. (Lo miro a los ojos) La amo señor Evans. (Concluyo diciendo la palabra que ni yo había oído aun de sus labios. Al final yo tenía lágrimas de alegría en mis ojos, mamá me miraba con una sonrisa de complicidad, papá estaba en estado de shock, Petunia estaba rojo de envidia y Vernon estaba atascándose con las masas dulces)

-Octavio Evans. (Hablo mi padre por primera vez, después de recuperarse del shock, extendiéndole su mano a Harry para estrechar) Un placer concerté señor Griffyndor.

-Solo Harry Señor. (Pidió mi novio correspondiendo el saludo)

-Entonces me llamas Octavio, Harry y esta es mi esposa Rose (Presento alegremente, al parecer Harry ya está en el lado bueno de papá, algo que Vernon no pudo lograr al día de hoy)

El azabache se inclinó y beso la mano de mi madre, haciéndola rubor, mientras papá y yo reímos. –Un placer Señora Evans. Si me permite y con el respeto de Octavio ahora sé de donde Lily obtuvo su belleza y encanto. (Alabo con voz coqueta amable, que solo hiso sonrojar más a mi mamá)

-Solo Rose… Harry. (Pidió tímidamente)

Papá miraba la escena divertido. -Y esta es Petunia mi hija mayor. (Introdujo señalando a mi hermana. Nuevamente, aunque un poco a regañadientes, Harry beso la mano de Petunia)

-Un placer Petunia. (Dijo amable, luego volvió a mi lado rápidamente)

-¿Te quedas a cenar? (Pidió mi padre, aunque parecía más una orden)

Mordí mi labio inferior para evitar reírme, papá totalmente dejo de lado a Vernon, la cara de indignación de la morsa no tenía precio y la de Petunia ni se diga.

-Papá… (Se quejó Petunia con rabia, papá la ignoro y miro a Harry expectante)

Harry apretó mi mano levemente. -Aún no ha dicho si permite a Lily ser mi novia, sin embargo. (Declaro con una sonrisa, ganando la risa de mis padres)

-Ho… (Murmuro en confusión fingida) Creí que era obvio muchacho. (Se encogió de hombros) Por supuesto que puede, claro si Lily quiere. (Advirtió)

Mamá bufó en eso. –Por dios Octavio… mírala (Me señalo) si parece que está en las nubes.

Me sonroje a un tono profundo de rojo y en broma la fulmine con la mirada, ella levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

-En ese caso… acepto su invitación, gracias (Harry retomo la conversación sacándome del centro de atención, cosa que agradecí, frotando sus nudillos con mi pulgar) Solo necesito informar a mis padres que llegare tarde ¿si me permiten llamar a mi elfo? (Inquirió inseguro)

Papá me miro con una ceja alzada. –Harry es un mago también. (Informe rápidamente) Él nació en una familia mágica.

-Hum… (Pareció reflexionar unos minutos, pero mi mamá golpeo su nuca y le trajo de vuelta) Ho si claro Harry… has lo que tengas que hacer. (Asintió sonriendo amable)

-Gracias… Luke. (Llamo)

Con un POP que sobresalto a todos con excepción de Harry y yo, Luke apareció. –Harry… (Saludo alegremente el elfo)

-Hey Luke ¿Podrías decirle a mamá que me quedare a cenar con la familia de Lily? (Pidió, pero bien sabíamos que el elfo no tendría otra opción, aunque no parecía molestarle)

-Por supuesto… Luke lo hace… (Asintió alegremente y se fue)

Mi familia quedo allí en estado de shock por un momento. Hasta que mi madre aplaudió, llamando nuestra atención. –Lily, Petunia vamos ayúdenme con la cena. (Más que pedir, nos ordenó) Dejemos a los hombres con su charla.

-Asentí rápidamente, Petunia se quejó, pero de igual manera cumplió, es bien sabido no entrar en el lado malo de mamá.

Pov Harry

Me quede en la sala con Octavio y Vernon. Estaba conteniéndome para no maldecir a la morsa por todo lo que me hiso. Gracias a Muerte ya no tengo las cicatrices que la bolsa de grasa me dejo, pero tengo en la mente hacerle pagar por todas ellas. Además, matar a Dursley nos salvaría de su existencia y la de su hijo convicto. Por no hablar de que tal vez Petunia sea mejor sin él.

-Dime Harry ¿Vas a Hogwarts? (Cuestiono Octavio sacándome de mis pensamientos)

-Ho… no… no… en realidad este es mi primer año. (Me apresure a contestar) Hasta hace unos meses vivía en Francia con mis padres y mi hermanita. (Informe con una sonrisa)

Octavio sonrió. – ¿Ha tienes una hermana? (Cuestiono con interés)

-Sí, su nombre es Angelique y tiene 3 años. (Dije con orgullo)

Él asintió y continuamos hablando, ignorando por completo a la bolsa de grasa. Él pregunto si me gustaba el deporte, le dije que el Quidditch y también explique cómo se juega, fingí no saber sobre futbol y el con entusiasmo me conto todo, hasta me convenció de ser partidario de su equipo favorito el Barcelona.

Poco después nos llamaron a la mesa, nuevamente compartimos una agradable charla hasta que fue la hora de volver a casa. Después de que con Lily laváramos y secáramos los platos. Me despedí de todos, prometí a Rose que la vería nuevamente en la estación y a Octavio que iríamos a ver al Barcelona con mi padre en algún momento. Solo le di una inclinación a Petunia y ni una mirada a Vernon.

En la puerta me despedí de Lily con un beso dulce.

Pov Lily

-Mmm voy a extrañarte… (Murmuro contra sus labios)

-Yo también, pero solo será una semana. (Dije pero aunque lo dije sentí una gran nostalgia)

-Bueno pero si quieres verme, solo llama a Luke, el estará a tú disposición para llevarte al Manor. (Aseguro besando mi nariz, asentí)

-Te amo Lily. (Dijo mirándome a los ojos)

Lo mire y sabía que quería decir cada palabra.

-También te amo Harry. (Hable con lágrimas de felicidad en mis ojos)

Compartimos un último beso. Llamo a Luke y ambos se fueron.

Entre nuevamente a mi casa y dije a todos buenas noches. Me encerré en mi habitación.

Esta será una semana de duración. Se acaba de ir y ya lo extraño.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tren**

Pov Lily

La última semana de agosto pareció interminable para mí, no he visto a Harry desde el fin de semana, aunque hicimos enviarnos cartas y notas a través de Mione y Luke. Pero al final no era lo mismo, una carta no podía besarme. También me puse en contacto con Alice, Bella y Cissa, mis mejores amigas, les envié una carta contándoles todo sobre mi verano y por supuesto del hermoso novio que tenía ahora, por suerte Harry me presto a Mione para enviárselas.

Fue muy gracioso, yo envié las cartas el martes y el miércoles por la tarde, ya tenía la respuesta de todas, me contaron brevemente de sus vacaciones, pero el resto de la carta era de cómo me felicitaban y que no podían más de la curiosidad, querían conocer al famoso Harry.

Solo respondí con una nota a cada una, de que tendrían que esperar hasta la estación para conocerlo.

Después, la semana continuo lenta, pero por fin, el lunes llego. Me dirigí con mis padres en su auto a la estación, prácticamente rebotando en mi asiento por la excitación. Petunia prefirió no acompañarnos, según ella estaba enferma, pero yo se mejor.

-Lily… (Regaño en broma mi mamá desde el asiento de copiloto) ¿Es este entusiasmo por Hogwarts o un cierto caballero azabache que yo sé? (Inquirió divertida. Un sonrojo profundo fue su respuesta, luego el coche se llenó de la risa de mis padres y mía)

-Cállate. (Espete en broma, cuando me recupere de la risa)

Luego el viaje fue en un silencio cómodo, conmigo ya un poco menos inquieta. Mire por la ventana, pero en realidad no estaba mirando el exterior, no, yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos. Aunque no me arrepiento y agradezco a Merlín haber conocido a Harry, no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo rápido nuestra relación fluyo, no me malinterpreten, lo amo y amo que sea mi novio, pero no se… es todo tan… apresurado.

Sacudí la cabeza violentamente para despejar esos pensamientos… _Te conviene no arruinar esto Evans…_ Me espeté mentalmente, mi cabeza no va a arruinar mi relación con sus pensamientos tontos…

¿Y que si es rápido? Creo totalmente en el amor a primera vista.

Fui sacada de mi ensoñación por el llamado de mi madre, anunciando que ya estábamos en la estación. Rápidamente salí y me encontré con mis padres que ya habían tomado mí baúl de la parte de atrás, papá lo puso en un carro y lo empujó hacia la entrada del andén 9 ¾ con mamá y yo siguiente.

Parados frente a la entrada, tome sus manos para que juntos atravesemos la pared, esa es la única forma de los mogguls para acceder al andén. Ya ahí, rápidamente fui emboscada en un abrazo de grupo, por mis mejores amigas. Solté un chillido vergonzosamente alto por el susto, causando la risa de todos los que estaban al rededor, incluidos mis padres.

-Wow… Eso fue algo… (Exclamo divertido una inconfundible voz detrás del grupo, haciéndome separar rápidamente del abrazo y girar)

Parado allí, en toda su gloria, era el chico más hermoso que he puesto mis ojos nunca y el jadeo sincronizado de mis amigas, me dijo que estaban de acuerdo conmigo. Él abrió los brazos en una invitación silenciosa, sin un segundo para pensar corrí hacia él.

-Harry… (Exclame con alegría, al tiempo que envolvía mis brazos y piernas alrededor de su cuerpo)

-Hola bebé. (Murmuro en mi cuello, para luego besarlo, erizando mi piel)

-Hola. (Correspondí, también dejando un beso en su cuello)

Harry me sostuvo un momento más en sus brazos, su agarre apretándose, parecía querer fundir nuestros cuerpos juntos. Suspire en contenido, sintiéndome protegida, en el calor de los brazos, de mi novio.

Pov James

Estaba con Sirius, Remus y Peter, esperando abordar el tren. Mejor dicho, ellos esperaban, yo estaba mirando fijamente la barrera a la espera de Lily. Sabía que no debía tardar en llagar, ya que podía ver a Narcissa, Bellatrix y Alice, esperando por ella.

-James vamos hombre! (Exclamo Sirius con apuro, intentando jalarme al tren)

Negué. –No. Quiero esperar a Evans. (Dije señalando la barrera)

Sirius bufó exasperado. –Podrías olvidarla ya. (Espeto) No le interesas. (Me agarro de los hombros y me obligo a mirarlo) James, hermano, hay tantos hechizos en el mundo ¿Porque solo especializarse en uno? (Dijo para luego sonreír pervertidamente) Piensa en todos las brujitas que puedes conseguir en los armarios de escoba. (La idea un poco me agrado, Sirius debió notarlo, porque sonrió más y palmeo mi hombro) Olvídate de…

Lo que iba a decir, fue cortado por un grito agudo muy femenino, que venía de la barrera. Al mirar vimos a Lily ser emboscada por sus amigas en un abrazo.

-Wow… Eso fue algo… (Exclamo una voz profunda con un toque de diversión)

Siguiendo la voz vi a Harry Griffyndor, allí, mirando a MI Lily con lo que parecía amor. Puede también ver a Lily congelarse un momento, para luego girar y salir corriendo hacia él.

-HARRRYYY (Chillo Lily mientras saltaba a sus brazos y envolvía sus piernas en la cintura de Griffyndor)

-Hola bebé… (Dijo Griffyndor en voz suave, para luego dejar un beso en el cuello de Lily)

-Hola… (Murmuro Lily, para después besar su cuello también)

Mi sangre estaba hirviendo. ¿Qué se supone que significa esto? ¿Son novios? Pero… ¿Acaso no solo lo conoció hace una semana?

Millones de preguntas se arremolinaban en mi mente y las ganas de maldecir a Griffyndor por poner las manos en Mi chica, no me faltaban.

Peter silbo y exclamo. –Wow… Jamás pensé ver a Evans como esto. (Dijo señalándolos)

-Si… (Admitió Sirius) Siempre es tan fría y distante. (Pensó en voz alta)

Remus negó. –Siempre fue agradable para mí… (Confesó) Ustedes siempre la molestan, Lily es de las "trátame cómo quieres que te trate" chica. (Informo, para luego tomar su tronco y subir al tren)

Sirius y Peter se encogieron de hombros y lo siguieron, pero yo me quede. Quería enfrentarlos, pedirle a Lily una explicación, ella no puede hacerme esto, sabe que la amo. Tiene que entender que pertenecemos juntos.

Con paso firme me acerque a ellos. Griffyndor acababa de dejar a Lily en el suelo, pero su brazo se mantuvo en vuelto en su cintura, cosa que parecía no molestar a Lily.

-Evans… (Dije en voz alta a modo de saludo)

La sonrisa de Lily y sus tres amigas, se borró al momento que deje de hablar. Pude ver a Evans tensarse. Griffyndor me miro impasible, como si yo no fuera nadie.

-Potter. (Hablo Lily entre dientes, con tono frio)

Narcissa, Bellatrix y Alice me miraron entrecerrando los ojos y con cautela se acercaron más a Lily.

Sonreí arrogante, queriendo demostrar que no me intimidaban. –Los vi y dije ¿Por qué no saludar a mi chica y sus amigas? (Cuestione coquetamente dando un paso para llegar a Lily)

Griffyndor ni se inmuto. Lily levanto las manos en una clara señal de que me detenga. -3 cosas. (Espeto duramente) Primero y principal… No soy tu chica… (Abrí la boca para hablar, pero ella siguió hablando) Segundo… mis amigas te odian igual o más que yo… (Vi como las 3 asentían efusivamente) tercero y último… (Sonrió y se giró para poder ver a Griffyndor) te presento a Harry Griffyndor…. (Me miro sonriente, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba el brazo del idiota) _MI_ novio (Dijo remarcando la palabra _MI_ )

Mi boca se abrió cómicamente, a pesar de que me lo imaginaba, oírla decirlo fue un golpe duro y más al oír el orgullo en su voz.

-Mientes… (Espete entre dientes)

Lily levanto una ceja y sonrió con malicia, se volvió y tomo el cuello de la camisa de Griffyndor y lo trajo a su altura, luego sus labios se estrellaron juntos en un beso, que no debería ser legal compartir en público. Podía oír a sus amigas reír y a algunos cercanos silbar lobo. Unos 5 minutos después, por fin se separaron, ambos sonriéndose tontamente.

Me aclare la garganta para llamar su atención, pareció hacer el truco, pero Evans no estaba muy contenta con la interrupción.

-Satisfecho Potter… (Dijo con arrogancia) Vamos bebé, quiero ver a Angi… (Exclamo tomando la mano de Griffyndor y llevarlo en dirección opuesta) Mamá, papá, chicas vengan, quiero que conozcan a la familia de Harry. (Invito y todos se fueron tras ellos, dejándome parado allí como un idiota)

Sacudí la cabeza con furia, mientras mis nudillos se ponían blancos por la cantidad de fuerza que ponía en ellos, al cerrarlos.

 _O Griffyndor no sabes lo que te espera, mejor cuida tu espalda, los merodeadores van por ti._ Pensé con malicia, luego gire y comencé mi camino al tren para encontrarme con mis amigos, había mucho que planear.

Pov Lily

 _Uff como te detesto Potter._ Me queje mentalmente, mientras arrastraba a Harry donde creí ver el cabello castaño de Angi y Aime.

-Bebé vas arrancar mi brazo… (Bromeo Harry)

Las chicas y mis padres rieron. Yo me gire y lo enfrente, mirándolo con fingida molestia. –Está bien… no volveré a tomar tú mano más. (Espete, gire y continúe mi camino hacia la familia Griffyndor, que estaban a unos pasos más, tratando de suprimir mi sonrisa)

Harry hizo un sonido estrangulado entre gemido y lloriqueo, luego escuche sus pasos rápidos tras de mí, para después ser tomada de la cintura por sus fuertes brazos y arrastrada hasta presionarme contra su gran pecho.

-Bebé… (Gimió en mi oído suavemente, haciéndome estremecer) necesito el calor de tú mano en la mía… (Murmuro para después besar mi cuello) Más que nada… te necesito… (Hablo con voz ronca)

Esto no iba como tendría que ir, mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando a sus palabras. Ahora estaba frustrada, Harry es una real tomadura de pelo.

-Harryyy (Gemí)

-Lily (Susurro juguetón)

Reí. –Basta. Estamos frente a muchas personas. (Le recordé, sonrojándome un poco)

-Uff bien… (Bufó y me soltó, pero agarro mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos)

-HARRYY (Gritó la voz de Angi)

-Princesa. (Exclamo Harry abriendo sus brazos y agachándose para recogerla)

-Hola princesa. (Salude también)

-Hola Lily… (Dijo tímidamente, aunque menos que la última vez)

Para ese momento todos se habían unido a nosotros, mis padres y amigas, al igual que los padres de Harry.

Rápidamente salude a _mis suegros._ Les presente a mis padres, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida mi madre y Aime comenzaron una charla, apartándose un poco del grupo. Sonreí encantada a su interacción.

Me gire y me encontré con las miradas burlonas de mis amigas.

-Ho (Dije recordando que no le presente a mi novio) chicas lo siento olvide presentarlas…

-Ho no te preocupes te entendemos… (Hablo Cissa divertida)

-Con semejante hombre abrazándote así… Yo me hubiese olvidado hasta de mi nombre… (Complemento Bella)

Me sonroje y le golpee el brazo en broma.

-Además Potter también arruino un poco el momento. (Admitió Ali)

Bella, Cissa y yo asentimos en acurdo a sus palabras.

Busque a Harry con la mirada y lo vi en una agradable charla con mi padre y el suyo. -Harry. (Lo llame)

Me miro y sonrió, le hice señas para que venga, se disculpó con nuestros padres y vino a mi encuentro. – ¿Si? (Inquirió curioso)

Sonreí. –Quiero presentarte a mis mejores amigas. (Dije a modo de explicación, asintió) Harry Griffyndor (Oí ingesta aguda de aire por parte de mis amigas ante el apellido) Ellas son Bellatrix y Narcissa Black y junto a ellas es Alice Fleming, como dije mis mejores amigas. Chicas él es Harry Griffyndor MI novio. (Hable satisfecha, las niñas me sonrieron cómplices)

Harry estaba un poco tenso, aunque no creo que sea de nerviosismo. Además pareció que su incomodidad era debida a Cissa y Bella. ¿Las conocerá ya? No. No creo, ellas lo hubiesen dicho. Después de unos segundos se relajó, dejándome pensando si yo solo lo había imaginado.

-Un placer señoritas. (Saludo con respeto y algo de su coquetería normal, se inclinó y tomo sus manos, para luego besar sus nudillos, haciéndolas sonrojar y reír muy femeninamente)

Increíblemente no estaba ni un poco celosa, confió tanto en las chicas, como en Harry.

-Bien creo que es hora de que aborden muchachas… y muchacho… (Dijo como un pensamiento tardío mi padre, haciéndonos reír)

Nos despedimos y abordamos. Rápidamente encontramos un compartimiento vacío.

Esto era. Finalmente íbamos camino a Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hogwarts**

Pov Harry

Aún sigo un poco en shock.

Ver a Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcissa Malfoy, dos brujas, que en mi tiempo, odiaban a todos los "Sangre Sucias" ser, de todas las personas, mejores amigas de Lily.

Wow… ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? ¿Es este el pasado o una realidad paralela?

Jamás creí vivir lo suficiente para ver lo que mis ojos ven en este momento.

"Cissa, Bella, Ali y Lily hablando y riendo, comportándose como lo solíamos hacer Ron, Mione y yo. Están comportándose como mejores amigos."

-Bebé… (Fui sacado de mis pensamientos, por la dulce voz de mi Lily, que estaba acurrucada en mi costado)

Sonreí. -¿Sí? (Inquirí con voz suave)

Ella también sonrió levemente, beso mi mejilla. -¿Dónde estaba tú cabeza? (Cuestiono divertida)

Viendo una oportunidad perfecta para burlarse de ella conteste. –En las ganas que tengo de besar cada milímetro de piel y oírte gemir mi nombre. (Susurre con voz ronca en su oído, haciéndola estremecer y sonrojar)

-Ugh… Eres de lo peor Griffyndor. (Se quejó/gimió, haciéndome reír y a sus amigas)

Sonreí inocentemente. -¿Qué? Tú preguntaste…

-¿Qué? Tú preguntaste… (Se burló, haciendo una horrible imitación de mi voz)

-Dinos Harry… (Hablo Cissa, cortando cualquier comentario que podría haber hecho) ¿Emocionado de conocer Hogwarts?

Me encogí de hombros. –No mucho… (Ante sus miradas de confusión y un poco de indignación, por la mal interpretación de mis palabras, incluso de Lily, me apresure a aclarar) Verán he leído y sabido por Lily, mucho sobre Hogwarts, que no creo que haya algo que no sepa y es como si lo conociera ya. (Explique, ellas asintieron en aceptación)

-Pero no es lo mismo bebé… (Expreso Lily con voz suave, apretando su agarre en mi cintura) Hogwarts es mucho más de lo que cualquier libro o persona, incluida yo, pueda hacer referencia. (Rió) Es tan redundante y un poco tonto decir esto, considerando lo que somos, pero de Hogwarts mágico… Pero no por ser una escuela para brujas y magos… (Negó) No. Hogwarts es mágico por la forma en que te siente rápidamente en casa… con tan solo atravesar sus límites. (Finalizo con su voz goteando toda la emoción, sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa reconfortante en sus labios)

Las tres brujas restantes, en el compartimiento, asentían en acuerdo, sus propios ojos brillosos y sonrisas.

Apreté a Lily más en mi costado, mis manos frotando sus brazos cubiertos por las túnicas de la escuela que ya nos habíamos puesto, ya que solo minutos nos separaban de la llegada a nuestro destino.

Luego de esa declaración, todos nos quedamos en silencio. No había algo que creo, pueda decirse después de un monologo como ese. Aunque el compartimiento estaba en silencio, era todo lo contrario en mi cabeza.

Pensé y recordé sentir lo mismo, de nuevo a mi tiempo, con respecto a Hogwarts. Más después de conocer a Ron y Mione, más esta última. A pesar de todo lo sucedido, el castillo jamás perdió su encanto para mí. Pero ahora, teniendo a Lily en mis brazos, las palabras que le dije no hace mucho a mi padre, vuelven a mi mente.

 ** _"Si decido tener algo formal con Lily, será cuando este seguro que es la mujer que me acompañara el resto de mi vida… y será la madre de mis hijos…"_**

Nuevamente fui llevado lejos de mi tren de pensamiento por Lily y las niñas, diciendo que ya habíamos llegado a la estación.

A regañadientes tuve que separarme de Lily, no sin antes robarle varios besos. Me encontré siguiendo a Hagrid y los primeros años a los barcos. Puede que no sea un primer año, pero este es "mi primer año en Hogwarts" y el paseo en barco a la entrada es una tradición, como tan amablemente Lily me explico.

Después del discurso de Mcgonagall y un encuentro muy desagradable con Peeves el polgerist, nos encontramos en las grandes puertas del comedor. Hicimos una caminata por el pasillo, no pude evitar que mis ojos busquen a Lily y ellos la encontraron ya mirándome, nos sonreímos, conmigo enviándole un giño que la hiso reír y negar divertida, aunque un leve rubor se formó en sus mejillas. Nos alinearon frente a la mesa de los profesores, donde recibí miradas curiosas de todos, pero ninguna mirada me irrito más que la de Dumbledore y más cuando intento Legamerancia en mí. Levante al máximo mis escudos y envié un pensamiento a él.

 ** _"Manténgase fuera de mi mente y será fuera de problemas profesor"_**

Para mi gran placer, lo vi palidecer ligeramente y mirar a otro lugar avergonzado.

Profesora Mcgonagall llamo mi nombre.

-Harry Griffyndor… (Exclamo Minerva con cierto temor y admiración a mi apellido)

La sala no tardo en estallar en murmullos y exclamaciones.

-Silencio. (Dijo Dumbledore, amplificando su voz con su varita en la garganta) Señor Griffyndor si es tan amable. (Invito)

Asentí y me senté en el taburete. Con el sombrero colocado en mi cabeza segundo después.

-Ho por Merlín… (Exclamo el sombrero como inicio) Un viajero… Maestro de la Muerte también… Y si nos faltaba algo, Heredero de mi querido señor Godrick… Una mente brillante, veo… Un pasado o futuro, depende de donde se mire, con muchas pérdidas, que te han hecho más fuerte… Increíble… O ¿Y qué es esto? (Inquirió divertido) Usted y Evans ¿He?... Arriesgado y algo inquietante, pero hago lo entiendo… Sepa se ha llevado una bruja fuerte, hermosa y apasionada en todo la que hace, por no olvidar inteligente… Señor espero venga a mi pronto para una charla… será un placer hablar con el heredero de mi maestro… Por ahora, creo sabrá ¿dónde pertenece? (Cuestiono divertido) GRIFFYNDOR… (Grito en la parte superior)

Minerva retiro el sombrero, antes de hacer mi camino a la mesa compartí una leve sonrisa con ella.

Al llegar a la mesa fui recibido por aplausos y felicitaciones, algunos llamándome en broma, el príncipe de Griffyndor. Potter y sus amigos se quejaron y burlaron. La verdad esperaba totalmente eso y por eso calme mi mente a través de mi Occlumancia. Pero Lily no parecía contenta, ni ella, ni muchos otros en la mesa. Al parecer "Los merodeadores" no eran muy queridos por sus compañeros.

Los deje de lado, haciendo caso omiso de su intento, de conseguir bajo mi piel.

Mire divertidamente a Lily porque vi un lugar libre a su lado, al parecer para ella también fue evidente mi clasificación. Comimos y luego de unas breves palabras de Dumbledore, nos dieron libertad para ir a nuestros dormitorios.

En la sala común de Griffyndor, le pedí a Lily quedarse conmigo un momento.

-¿Qué sucede bebé? (Cuestiono Lily con ligera preocupación)

Estábamos sentados en un sillón individual frente a la chimenea, con mi novia sentada en mi regazo. Suspire y la mire a los ojos, me incline y la bese suavemente. Apreté mi agarre en su cintura.

-En el tren… (Comencé) cuando dijiste todo eso de Hogwarts… (Suspire) Para ti… (Mire alrededor de la sala) Aquí es hogar… Pero para mí… (Sonreí, bese su cien y murmure contra su piel) Tú eres mi hogar.

Lily se apartó solo lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos, sus propios mostrando la felicidad por mis palabras.

-¿Te refieres a decir qué? (Cuestiono en un tono vulnerable, sus orbes verdes buscando los míos para la sinceridad)

Sonreí y bese sus labios suavemente. –Cada palabra… (Suspire) Lily te amo… puede que no llevemos tanto tiempo de novios… pero sé que te quiero en mi vida… No estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo… (Sonreí maliciosamente) al menos no por ahora… Pero quiero que sepas que desde el momento que te pedí que fueras mi novia… tenía en mi mente la intención de un día fueras mi esposa y con el tiempo, la madre de mis hijos… (Tome aire y mire a Lily directamente a los ojos, de los cuales escapaban algunas lágrimas, que por mi salud mental y emocional, espero sean de alegría) ahora estoy divagando (Reí levemente al igual que ella) creo que lo que quiero decir con todo esto es… (Extendí mis manos y tome sus mejillas, acariciándolas, ella cerro los ojos y libero un suspiro feliz, abrió los ojos y cumplió con los míos, otra vez) Eres mi hogar Lily y donde quieras que estés voy a estar… si quieres que yo sea… (Apoye mi frente en la suya) En este momento Señorita Evans te doy el poder de hace conmigo lo que quieras… Confió mi corazón y vida en tus manos… (Finalice mi monologo con un beso)

Coloque un collar de oro en sus manos, este collar tiene un dije de corazón hecho de oro y en el centro una esmeralda, la joya que coincide con el color de nuestros ojos. En la parte posterior, hice gravar nuestras iniciales. Además tengo puesto en el dije un encanto de protección contra pociones, el dije se va a calentar si ella está a punto de ser dosificada, y uno que me ve a avisar si Lily es en peligro, ya que está atado a mi anillo, el cual se va a calentar si ella me necesita.

-Harry… (Susurro con voz ahogada, admirando el collar)

-Lily no quiero ocultarte nada… por eso voy a confesarte que el dije tiene dos encantos en él… (Informe) el primero es uno que te va a avisar si estas a punto de ser dosificada, el dije va a calentarse si es así. (Dije con voz suave)

Lily asintió. -¿Y el otro encanto? (Inquirió, viendo al colgante con renovado interés, sonreí)

Me sonroje. -El otro es que, si estas en peligro o me necesitas, mi anillo que está atado a tú dije se va a calentar… entonces iré en tu ayuda. (Informe con fuerza, dándole a entender que no me arrepiento de hacerlo)

Lily me miro entrecerrando los ojos, pero afortunadamente los dejo ir. -¿Me ayudas? (Cuestiono inocentemente, haciendo señas entre el collar y su cuello)

Asentí. –Por supuesto.

Coloque suavemente el collar y antes de apartarme bese su cuello, ella se estremeció y gimió silenciosamente.

-Vamos a descansar… (Dije ya haciendo mi camino al dormitorio de hombres, riendo por lo bajo ante la expresión frustrada de Lily)

-Ugh Griffyndor… (Se quejó, para después pisar con rabia hacia su torre)

En mi cuarto designado me encontré que lo comparto con Franck Longbottom, Zack Bones y Erwin Rinnaldi. Por suerte no hay merodeadores.

Me dormí pensando en lo perfecta que es mi vida ahora.


	14. Chapter 14

**Snape**

Pov Snape

Es temprano en el primer día de clases, aun así me encuentro dirigiéndome al gran salón, para el desayuno.

Todavía estoy un poco abrumado, por los acontecimientos de ayer.

Estaba teniendo un gran día, faltaban solo minutos para abordar el tren y volver a la que se ha convertido en mi casa todos estos años. No me había topado con Potter, ni sus compinches idiotas, eso de por sí me tenía extasiado, pero claro, algo tenía que suceder y entonces, con un gran dolor en el pecho, fui testigo de _Mi_ Lily corriendo a los brazos de un tipo que no tengo idea de quién es.

Aunque me hizo feliz, saber que nos es Potter, el cual, para mi deleite, podía ver totalmente furioso ante la escena.

Durante todos estos años Lily y yo nos fuimos alejando, pasamos de ser los mejore amigos a unos desconocidos que comparten un pasado en común. Un pasado que por desgracia, es eso, pasado.

Desde el tercer año, las cartas y encuentros en verano se detuvieron, me gustaría decir que fue un proceso lento, pero no, fue un final abrupto, de un día para el otro, yo mismo había arruinado la amistad entre nosotros. Aun no me perdono las malditas dos palabras que le dije, ni tampoco he podido volver a pronunciarlas a nadie. Por eso mismo, no pude unirme al señor Oscuro.

Ahora soy intimidado y golpeado por los que se decían mis amigos, Malfoy y Lestrange siendo los peores.

No he podido hablar con Lily aun. Me propuse ganar su amistad nuevamente este año. Quiero tener a mi mejor amiga de vuelta, no lo niego, verla con Fleming y las Black me tiene totalmente celoso, ya ni siquiera creo que estoy buscando una relación con ella, aunque viéndola con ese chico, igualmente no creo tener una oportunidad.

Tal vez a través de él, pueda llegar a ella.

Sonrío al plan formándose en mi mente.

Pov Lily

Me levanto temprano, como siempre que vuelvo a Hogwarts, me dirijo al baño, para mi relajante ducha de agua caliente. Una vez lista, me coloco la bata y salgo secando mi pelo rojo con una toalla, regreso al dormitorio y me coloco el uniforme. Hago un par de hechizos para dejar mi cabello en sus habituales ondas, sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo. Aplico un poco de maquillaje manualmente, ya que los hechizos no lo dejan como me gusta. Sonrío a mi reflexión en el espejo, satisfecha con mi trabajo.

Mire le hermoso collar en mi cuello y sonreí.

Me siento allí un momento, recordando las palabras que Harry me dijo anoche. Sonrío más y me sonrojo al darme cuenta que yo nunca le llegue a decir, como yo me siento. Me vi tan envuelta y abrumada, sentí tanta felicidad por sus palabras y acciones, que no le dije que también lo amo, que también estoy en esto a largo plazo. Quiero que sea mi esposo, el padre de mis hijos.

Quiero todo con él.

Decido que talvez podría llevarlo al lago, después que nuestras clases se realicen y confesarle allí todo. Asintiendo en aprobación a mi plan, me pongo de pie y tomando mi bolsa y libros, me dirijo a la sala común.

Al llegar me detengo en shock, a la escena desarrollándose frente a mis ojos. Mi mandíbula se tensa y mi sangre hierve de rabia.

No lo puedo creer.

Cada maldita chica en la sala, tiene sus ojos en Harry, comiéndoselo con la mirada, mientras este está totalmente ignorante a su entorno, toda su atención siendo reservada por el fuego crepitando en la chimenea. Pero eso no es lo que más me molesta, no, lo que me tiene furiosa, es el idiota de Potter y su grupo de amigos igualmente idiotas, que en este momento, tratan de llegar a Harry furtivamente por la espalda, varitas en sus manos.

Estoy por intervenir, alertar a Harry, mientras mi mano llega por mi varita.

Pero es totalmente innecesario.

En una demostración de destreza, agilidad y talento, Harry logra desarmarlos y enviar a los cuatro volando a través de la sala, haciéndolos estrellarse contra una pared, generando un repugnante ruido de huesos rotos.

Como si nada, vuelve a su asiento y retoma su mirada fija en el fuego.

Camino a él, aun un poco aturdida, por lo que acaba de pasar. Pero no puedo evitar sentir un gran orgullo al ver a los idiotas inconscientes y divertida al darme cuenta que nadie le importa lo que les sucedió, nadie en la sala se ha movido para ir a buscar ayuda para ellos.

Cuando estoy a unos pasos de él, gira su cabeza y al verme sonríe, mostrando sus adorables hoyuelos. –Buena mañana bebé. (Saluda alegremente, poniéndose de pie, se me acerca y rodea mi cintura con sus brazos, los míos abrazando su cuello, se inclina y junta sus labios con los míos)

Parecía solo querer que sea un beso casto y dulce, pero recuerdo la escena de las chicas mirándolo y un sentido de posesividad me atrapa y profundizo el beso, besándolo con todo lo que tengo, Harry gime en sorpresa y aprecio, sus brazos apretándome un poco más, acercando nuestros cuerpos totalmente, sin un milímetro de espacio que nos separe. Gimo también en aprecio a sus acciones y jalo levemente su cabello, el gruñe y es el sonido más erótico y excitante que oído en mi vida.

Nos separamos sin aliento, mejillas sonrojadas y sonrisas tontas en nuestras caras.

Somos traídos nuevamente a la realidad por alguien aclarándose la garganta. Me giro en los brazos de Harry, molesta por la interrupción, dispuesta a darle un pedazo de mi mente a quien sea que lo haya hecho, pero las palabras quedan atascados en mi garganta al ver a Mcgonagall, con su habitual mirada severa, aunque me relajo al distinguir un brillo de diversión también allí.

-Señor Griffyndor… Señorita Evans… (Dice con voz interrogante, mirando de nosotros a los idiotas inconscientes)

-Mmm ¿Si Profesora Mcgonagall? (Inquiero vacilante, sin alejarme de Harry)

-¿Puede usted o alguien decirme que es lo que sucedió aquí, señorita Evans? (Cuestiona, enarcando una ceja)

Después de un momento de vacilación asentí y tome aire. –Venía bajando la escalera, cuando vi a Potter, Black, Pettigrew y Lupin llegar con sus varitas empuñadas por la espalda a Harry… iba a advertirle, pero entonces el giro y… (Me calle sin saber cómo explicar lo que Harry hizo, ya que ni yo tengo idea de lo que fue, afortunadamente él interviene)

-Forme un escudo _protego_ y lo envié hacia ellos, eso los hizo volar fuera de sus pies, al mismo tiempo con un _expilliarmus multi_ tome sus varitas, las cuales las deje sobre la mesa frente a la chimenea. (Explico Harry con voz neutra y calmada) no fue mi intención perturbarla profesora, solo quería evitar mayores complicaciones y daños, que un duelo hubiese causado. (Concluyo)

Mcgonagall asintió en aprobación y hasta creo un poco de admiración. –Una muy buena decisión señor Griffyndor… aunque no evita que tenga que tomar 10 puntos por la pelea… (Dijo y Harry asintió en entendimiento, pero yo por primera vez desde que conocí a la profesora Mcgonagall no estaba de acuerdo he iba a protestar, Harry debe de haber notado porque apretó su agarre en mi cintura, la profesora continuo) aunque también debo reconocer sus buenas intenciones… por eso 30 puntos serán otorgados… (Hablo sonriendo levemente, luego miro a los idiotas inconscientes) con respecto a ustedes cuatro… sé que están fingiendo… (Dijo irritada) pónganse de pie ahora mismo… (Ordeno con voz severa)

Inmediatamente los cobardes se pusieron de pie, mirando avergonzados y con miedo a Mcgonagall. –Increíble… (Murmuro con rabia apenas contenida) aún no han comenzado las clases y ya están en problemas… que vergüenza señores… 10 puntos de cada uno… y detención con Flinch por una semana… creo que necesita ayuda para lavar los baños… (Informo, ganando caras de asco de los cuatro, luego giro sobre sus talones y salió de la torre, pero antes se detuvo en la puerta y hablo) Ahora todo el mundo vaya a desayunar. (Con eso se fue)

Hubo un momento de silencio, luego todos comenzaron a salir rumbo al comedor. Claro como los idiotas que son, "Los merodeadores" no saben cuándo parar y por eso hicieron su camino hacia nosotros con expresiones que habrán creído eran de desafío, pero solo me causaron gracia.

-Vas a pagar Griffyndor… (Amenazo Potter, pasando de larga y chocando los hombros con Harry en el proceso)

Harry solo enarco una ceja, como si su amenaza no fuera gran cosa para él… y después de su demostración de poder y habilidad, puedo estar de acuerdo con él.

Una vez que estuvimos solos en la sala común, suspire. –Eso fue algo… (Murmure abrazando su cintura y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, él se inclinó para besar mi pelo)

-Vamos a desayunar… tengo hambre… (Murmuro con diversión, tomando mi mano y tirándome hacia la puerta, lo detuve y el me miro interrogante)

-Después de que las clases se hagan, ¿Me puedes acompañar a un lugar? (Pregunte con esperanza)

Él sonrió y se acercó a mí, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso tiernamente. –Ya te lo dije amor… soy tuyo… voy a donde quieras que yo. (Informo con devoción en su voz)

Me sentí toda cálida y difusa en el interior ante sus palabras. Asentí y lo bese ahora yo con todo el amor que tengo para él. –Bueno… (Murmure y lo bese una vez más antes de ser yo quien lo obligue a caminar hacia la puerta, para su diversión)

En el salón nos sentamos en la mesa de Griffyndor juntos… desayunamos entre risas, besos, charlas y caricias… no hace falta decir que este era el mejor desayuno que había tenido nunca y estaba mirando expectante a todos los que vendrían, pero no solo desayunos, si no también almuerzos y cenas… sabía que con Harry siempre serían perfectos.

Tuve que sepárame de Harry ya que él tenía runas antiguas, por ser su primer año aquí la tendría todos los días para ponerse al día con nuestro grupo, que ahora tendría runas avanzadas. Esto tiene como duración un mes, runas es la única clase que no tenía en Beauxbatons, por lo tanto no pudo hacer la prueba de ella en el verano.

Me encontré con Cissa en el pasillo y caminamos juntas al aula, ya que esta clase la compartimos con Slytherin.

Pov Harry

Iba caminando tranquilamente al aula donde había quedado con la profesora Balbuceo que tendría mi clase de runas antiguas, cuando sentí a alguien siguiéndome. Bufe internamente al pensar que seguro eran Potter y sus amigos. Pero entonces reconozco que la firma mágica es un poco más poderosa que la de James, aunque sigue siendo muy por debajo de la mía, por eso no me preocupo demasiado.

-Griffyndor… (Llamo una voz pastosa y algo chillona a mis espaldas)

Me gire con tranquilidad y vi a Snape caminando hacia mí, frunzo el ceño levemente, pero lo oculto rápidamente.

Enarco una ceja he inquiero con curiosidad. -¿Pudo ayudarle?

Snape parece intimidado por mi postura y calma, tartamudea un poco al hablar. –Mi… Mi… Mi nombre es… es Severus… Severus Snape… (Se presentó extendiendo su mano, no dude en tomarla y estrecharla con firmeza)

-Harrison Griffyndor… Harry… Pero supongo que ya lo sabías. (Afirme y él asiento) ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Severus? ¿O prefieres que te llame Snape? (Inquirí)

-Severus está bien… (Asintió) y si me puedes ayudar… (Comenzó con menos nerviosismo) veras Lily y yo… (Enarque una ceja ante el nombre de mi novia, él se puso nervioso y miro a otro lado) nosotros…

-¿Nosotros? (Inquirí con cierto filo en mi voz)

-No… No de esa manera… (Se apresuró a aclarar) fuimos amigos y lo arruine y yo pensé… (Tomo una respiración profunda) ¿Me puedes ayudar a recuperar su amistad? (Cuestiono con esperanza)

Lo mire evaluadoramente por unos minutos. Si no recuerdo mal Snape perdió la amistad de Lily al llamarla "Sangre sucia"

-¿Por qué ya no son amigos? (Pregunte después de varios minutos de verlo retorcerse bajo mi escrutinio)

-Mmm… lallamesangresucia… (Dijo rápidamente)

-Lo siento no oí… (Dije con dureza)

Trago audiblemente y se froto el cuello. Cerró los ojos. –La llame sangre sucia… (Dijo derrotado y con pesar, podía sentir claramente su arrepentimiento)

Me quede callado nuevamente y después de la que para Severus debieron parecer horas, me gire dispuesto a irme y lo oí suspirar abatido, entonces sobre mi hombro dije. –Hare lo que sea posible… Pero tú tienes que ganar su confianza nuevamente por tú cuenta. (Con eso me fui, sin mirar atrás)


	15. Chapter 15

**Lealtades**

Pov Bella

 ** _¿Por qué mi madre estaría de acuerdo en algo así? ¿Por qué?_**

Estaba en una perdida para las palabras, no podía creer lo que leía.

Bien, creo que corresponde una explicación.

Todo comenzó hace 30 minutos, cuando llegue al gran salón para el almuerzo. Estaba feliz, mi primer día de clases iba de maravilla, ya había conseguido ganar 20 puntos para Slytherin, en transfiguración y eso es un total logro, ya que no es mi mejor asignación. Pero todo se ensombreció cuando una lechuza negra familiar, dejo una carta frente a mí.

La tome para releerla.

 _Bellatrix_

 _¡Felicitaciones sobrina!_

 _Tu mano fue pedida formalmente por Rodolphus Lestrange._

 _Tú tío está considerando seriamente su propuesta, una alianza con la casa Lestrange sería muy beneficiosa en este momento. El señor Oscuro necesita un ejército unido y poderoso para cumplir su promesa._

 _Se agradable y servicial con Rodolphus, es mejor tenerlo contento, no queremos se arrepienta._

 _Saludos_

 _Walburga Black_

 _P.D: Dile a Narcissa que sea agradable para Lusius Malfoy, es futuro esposo después de todo._

Se me revolvió el estómago y casi devuelvo su contenido en la mesa.

Lestrange. Me estremezco de solo imaginar tener que pasar la vida, junto a ese idiota.

 ** _Ho pobre Cissa_** …

Como mi madre puede hacernos esto. No. No lo podemos permitir. Me puse de pie, arrugando la carta en un bollo en el proceso. Necesito hablar con las chicas. Tal vez Harry también, seguro que puede ayudarnos. Por Merlín, debemos encontrar una solución.

Y no es solo lo de los compromisos, este señor Oscuro me preocupa también. Si no estoy mal, su propósito es acabar con los "Sangre Sucia" y Lily aunque no lo aparente es una de ellas. Negué con la cabeza, nada puede pasarle a Lily, primero mato este tipejo.

Salí corriendo de la sala.

Tengo que encontrar a mis amigos.

 **Pov Lily**

Iba de camino al gran salón con Cissa, Ali y Harry, este último con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y el mío en la suya, hablamos de la clase de runas antiguas, de sus ventajas y desventajas.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Cissa (Dijo Harry introduciéndose en el debate) Runas antiguas no te sirve hoy en día, porque no se utilizan, la mayoría de las salas y encantos se realizan con runas que se van creando conforme la necesidad del asistente o bruja… (Explico, a lo que Cissa asintió satisfecha) Plus, incluso las runas en las tumbas egipcias no son tan antiguas como las que profesora Balbuceo enseña… (Agrego. Me impresiono su sabiduría y el tono tranquilo de su voz al hablar)

-Ven… yo tengo razón… (Exclamo Cissa) No sé por qué profesor Dumbledore sigue permitiendo ese modulo. (Se quejó) Incluso profesora Balbuceo admite que es un desperdicio de tiempo…

-Lo que sea de cada quien… a mí me gusto… (Admití, encogiéndome de hombros) Me parece interesante conocer la historia detrás de cada runa…

Cissa y Ali rieron. –Por supuesto que te gusto… (Dijo Ali divertida) Lily incluso la clase de profesor Binns te gusta… Y esa a nadie le gusta…

Fruncí el ceño. –A Harry también le gusta… ¿Verdad bebé? (Inquirí, volviéndome a mirarlo)

Él no me miro y trago nervioso. –Mmm veras amor… (Comenzó con incertidumbre)

Lo que iba a decir se vio interrumpido por el sonido de pasos apresurados y una inconfundible voz, gritando nuestros nombres.

-Cissa... Lily… Ali… (Bella llamaba mientras miraba frenéticamente para nosotros. Cuando nos vio sus facciones se relajaron levemente y se precipito a nuestro encuentro) Ho… gracias… gracias a Merlín que los… que los encuentro a todos juntos… (Espeto entre jadeos)

-¿Bella que sucede? (Inquirió Cissa preocupada) ¿Es todo bien?

Bella negó con la cabeza furiosamente y extendió un papel arrugado a su hermana… -Lean… (Alentó)

Cissa la tomo y extendió la carta lo mejor que pudo, nosotros nos amontonamos a su alrededor para leer con ella. A medida que íbamos leyendo se podía ver claramente por la expresión de nuestros rostros, que no nos gustaba lo que leíamos…

-¿Cómo es esto posible? (Exclamo Harry con rabia, mientras se frotaba su frente) Lo prometió… (Mascullo entre dientes y solo lo pude entender por qué él estaba muy cerca de mí)

-¿Malfoy? (Cuestiono en un susurro incrédulo Cissa) De todos los asistentes… ¿tenía que ser Malfoy? (Decía derrotada)

Mire a Ali quien me asintió como sabiendo lo que quería. Tomamos a Bella y Cissa envolviéndolas en un abrazo grupal. Harry aún seguía mascullando cosas por lo bajo, pero yo no lograba entenderle ya.

-No se van a casar con ellos… (Espeto Harry con firmeza mirando a las hermanas Black) no me importa si para impedirlo tengo que mantenerlas encerradas en Griffyndor Manor por 40 años… (Informo y luego procedió a abrazarlas protectoramente)

Bella y Cissa se aferraron a él como si fuera una línea de vida, lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojos, segundos después Ali y yo nos unimos, Harry abrió los brazos para incluirnos, nuestros ojos se encontraron y él sonrió levemente, para luego besar mi frente.

–Van a estar bien… (Me susurro con confianza)

Nos separamos y nos sonreímos.

-Tengo que hacer algo ahora… (Informo Harry) Niñas las veré en pociones… (Prometió, dando unos pasos hacia atrás)

Lo mire confusa. -¿Dónde vas? (Inquirí/ me queje por no poder pasar más tiempo con él)

-Tengo que hacer algo importante… (Se acercó parándose frente a mí y ahueco mis mejillas) No se me olvida nuestra cita… (Informo para luego besarme castamente) espero que a ti tampoco… (Advirtió guiñándome un ojo)

Sonreí brillantemente y negué con la cabeza. –Estoy deseando que llegue… (Admití)

Con eso dejo otro beso en mis labios y se fue hacia las escaleras. Mire su espalda con una sonrisa, hasta que desapareció.

-¿Crees que nos pueda ayudar? (Inquirió Bella con esperanza)

Suspire. –Si algo aprendí de Harry en el tiempo que lo conozco, es que hará cualquier cosa por los que le importan… (Las mire) y ustedes le importan niñas… (Me acerque y bese sus frentes) Si dijo que todo va a estar bien... entonces va a estar bien… (Asegure)

Ellas asintieron en acuerdo y suspiraron.

-Vamos… creo que aun llegamos a comer algo… (Alentó Ali)

Asentimos y nos dirigimos nuevamente al gran comedor.

 **Pov Harry**

Una vez que las niñas no podían verme, comencé a correr al séptimo piso. Mientras en mi mente le iba pidiendo a muerte que me encuentre allí.

- _Muerte te conviene tener una buena explicación para esto…_. (Advertí mentalmente con rabia)

- ** _Por supuesto maestro…_** (Aseguro Muerte)

Llegue a la séptima planta casi fuera de aliento, rápidamente camine frente a la pared tres veces, imaginando a la sala común de Griffyndor.

Entre y llame. –Aparece Muerte. (Ordene)

Ni un segundo después un hombre alto, vestido completamente de negro, apareció frente a mí.

-Dijiste no más serpiente… (Espete irritado) me mentiste… traicionaste a tu maestro Muerte… (Grite)

Muerte se mantuvo impasible. –Déjeme explicarle Maestro… (Pidió) Yo jamás lo traicionaría… Tiene mi completa lealtad…

Asentí. Hice señas para que explique.

Suspiro. –Iba a hablar con usted… (Informo) Destino metió sus asquerosas manos… pero todavía podemos remediarlo… (Prometió)

-¿Cómo? (Inquirí incrédulo)

-Maestro… ¿A quién cree que debe pedirle Tom Riddle para crear sus Horrocruxes? (Pregunto Muerte en un leve tono divertido)

Por un momento lo mire confundido y luego lo entendí, mis ojos se abrieron en realización y Muerte sonrió. –A mí… (Susurre)

Muerte asintió. –Así es… (Concordó) y cuando le pida permiso, usted se puede presentar con una entrada dramática y negarle su petición… es más puede tomarlo como ofensa y tomar su alma completamente…

Sonreí con malicia. -¿Cuándo lo hacemos? (Pregunte con entusiasmo)

-Esta noche… (Informo) Esta noche él va intentar su primer Horrocrux…

Asentí. –Bien… vena a buscarme cuando sea necesario. (Ordene)

El asintió en acuerdo y luego desapareció.

Me desplome en el sillón.

Lo de Tom puede ser hecho, pero aún falta el tema de Bella y Cissa. Creo que una carta a papá está en marcha. Como siempre la sala estuvo rápida en proporcionarme un pergamino, tinta y pluma.


	16. Chapter 16

**Pov Harry**

 _Papá_

 _¡Estoy en Griffyndor!_

 _Sé que ya más o menos lo esperábamos, pero creí que iban a querer saberlo…_

 _Mi primer día ha ido bien hasta el momento, las clases suenan interesante al igual que los profesores…_

 _Uff… Lo siento… Intente hacer una pequeña introducción, pero en este momento necesito preguntarte algo._

 _¿Sabes algo sobre la ascensión de un "Señor Oscuro"?_

 _Si es así, me siento un poco decepcionado de que no me lo hayas dicho… No soy un niño pequeño, merecía saber, más si este "Señor Oscuro" pone en riesgo a Mi Lily… Papá… ella es muy importante para mí y no sé lo que pasaría conmigo, si algún daño llego a ella._

 _En fin… de igual manera esta no es la principal razón de mi carta…_

 _Necesito tú ayuda y consejo con algo de vital importancia… Veras padre, Bella y Cissa pertenecen a la Antigua y Noble casa de Black…_

 _¿Has oído hablar de ellos?_

 _Pues su jefe de casa, Orión Black, está negociando sus contratos esponsales y digamos que no es con las mejores intenciones, ellos son al igual que las familias de Malfoy y Lestrange, quienes cuyos primogénitos son los que están negociando, partidarios del "Señor Oscuro", estas uniones, según lo dicho por Welburga, ayudarían a su Señor a cumplir su promesa de supremacía de sangre._

 _Lo que necesito es encontrar la manera de impedir estos contratos… las niñas no quieren estar en ningún lugar cerca de esas personas y quiero ayudarlas… estaba pensando en darles santuario y hacerlas hijas de la casa Muy Antigua y Muy Noble de Griffyndor…_

 _¿Es eso posible?_

 _Necesito tu respuesta con la mayor brevedad…_

 _Mi amor y respeto._

 _Harry_

 _P.D: Deles muchos besos y abrazos a mamá y Angi de mi parte… Los amo…_

Doble y metí la carta en el sobre con un suspiro… no estaba seguro que lo del santuario fuera posible y me temía que la única forma de ayudarlas fuera con una solución que no creo que le guste a Lily… Negué con la cabeza, no pensaría en eso, al menos no por ahora, voy a enviar la carta y esperar la respuesta de mi padre… juntos encontraremos una solución…

Salí de las sala de menesteres y me dirigí a la lechusería para darle la carta a Mione…

20 minutos después estaba en dirección al aula de pociones, me encontré con una sala vacía y fruncí el ceño, desconcertado al por que las niñas no habían llegado aún… me senté en una de las mesas del frente y espere… tomé el libro de transfiguración que Mcgonagall me había recomendado.

Estaba tan perdido que no oí cuando alguien entro y menos cuando se sentó a mi lado, por eso me sobresalte cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta. Me gire y vi que Severus Snape había tomado el asiento junto a mí, le di un inclinación de cabeza y volví a mi lectura.

Aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que al parecer Severus tenía otros planes…

-¿Cómo va tú día hasta ahora? (Cuestiono Snape con nerviosismo, aunque es valorable que pudo incluso pronunciar las palabras)

Cerré mi libro y torcí mi cuerpo para mirarlo, enarque una ceja y pareció ponerlo aún más nervioso, ya que comenzó a sudar… -Fue bastante bien en realidad ¿Y el tuyo? (Inquirí con voz calmada)

Asintió y suspiro un poco más relajado. –También… Runas fue grande… (Mascullo)

-Severus… (Llame, lo mire con cautela y pensé muy bien si debía hablar o no, me encogí de hombros) Te ofrezco un… Umm… ¿Trato? Si trato… (Snape me miro con interés) No digo que seamos amigos… (Aclare como comienzo) pero me caes mejor que Potter y sus amigo… (Suspire) sé que si te acercaste a mí es por Lily (Severus palideció, rodé los ojos)

-No de esa manera… yo... yo se… sé que es tú novia… yo no… no me metería… (Tartamudeo el Slytherin)

Reí con verdadera diversión, él me miro confundido, palmee su espalda amigablemente. –Lo sé Sev… créeme lo sé… (Le informe con una sonrisa amigable)

Snape frunció el ceño. -¿Tan seguro de que no te la puedo robar? (Inquirió con un borde duro, recordándome por primera vez al viejo Snape)

-¿Robar a quién? (Cuestiono una voz peligrosamente suave a nuestras espaldas)

Giramos al unísono, solo para encontrarnos con la dura mirada de Lily Evans, detrás de ella, riendo levemente Narcissa y Alice.

Le sonreí con mi sonrisa más adorable, esa con hoyuelos, vi divertido como Lily rápidamente derritió la fachada helada y me sonrió, aunque se borró al ver a Severus, a quien le enarco una ceja cuestionante, que claramente decía que aun esperaba respuesta.

-Nadie Lily… solo hablábamos de… (Snape se apagó sin saber que decir, Lily me miro expectante)

Suspire. –Hablábamos de ti bebé… (Admití, Severus me miro como si estuviera loco, llámenme loco pero no iba a arriesgar mi relación por esto) Severus decía que no debía preocuparme por él interferir en nuestra relación… (Decía cuando fui interrumpido por la risa de Lily y cuando digo risa era una completa, hasta brotaban lágrimas, Snape y yo la miramos atónitos, aunque las niñas parecían saber cuál era la causa ya que reían también) ¿Bebé? (Inquirí con preocupación)

-Ho Merlín… él… él… Ho niñas ¿lo oyeron? (Hablo entre jadeos y risas) Harry no… Harry no debe preocuparse… (Dijo tratando de sonar seria, pero aun reía) Como si fuera posible que deje a Harry por… él… (Dijo despectivamente mirándolo de arriba a abajo)

Severus se sonrojo y miro vergüenza, más aun ya que la clase comenzaba a llenarse y la mayoría reía y se burlaba, fruncí el ceño, Lily lo estaba humillando.

-Lily basta… (Espete con voz dura, ella me miro y al ver mi expresión corto rápidamente su risa, negué con la cabeza y me volví para ver al frente) ¿Quieres ser mi compañero Sev? (Pregunte con voz suave, me miro por un minuto, tal vez determinando si era sincero, luego asintió)

-¿Amor? (Llamo Lily en tono afligido, la ignore) Bebé yo… (Comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por el profesor Slughorn entrar al aula, la oí suspirar)

-Está bien ¿Sabes? (Hablo Severus sin mirarme) no te enojes con ella… tiene razón… no sé en qué pensaba… (Admitió)

Negué con la cabeza. –No Sev… No está bien… Y si Lily piensa que está bien para humillar a las personas de esa manera, entonces no es la Lily que yo pensaba, su actitud no la hace diferente de Potter y su grupito de idiotas. (Informe lo suficientemente fuerte para ella oír, Snape abrió la boca como si quisiera replicar, lo pensó mejor y solo asintió)

Pude sentir su mirada en mí durante toda la clase, sabía que al final tendría que hablar con ella, me dolía saber que estaba triste y que era por mi causa, pero no puedo pasar por alto esto, no de nuevo, aún me arrepiento de no haber levantado la voz por Mione cuando Ronald la agredía verbalmente.

No cometería ese error nuevamente.

Cuando la clase termino y después de haber reunido el material en el bolso, me dispuse a ir, junto con Sev, a la siguiente clase, transfiguración, pero tal como lo imaginaba Lily me estaba esperando en la salida.

Asentí a Snape para seguir sin mí y luego mire a Lily con una ceja arqueada.

-Lo siento. (Dijo Lily mientras se acercaba a mí e intentaba abrazarme)

Sostuve sus manos lejos de mi cuerpo y la mire serio. –No es conmigo con quien debes de disculparte… (Informe en tono neutro)

Lily me miro suplicante e hizo otro intento de abrazo, esta vez la deje, pude sentir su cuerpo relajarse y amoldarse al mío, suspire y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Lo hare… lo prometo, me disculpare, sé que estuve mal… solo… (Suspiro entrecortadamente) no me dejes… te amo Harry… y Severus él… (Me miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas) nosotros éramos amigos… entonces, el año pasado, él me llamo… él me dijo… (Hablaba entre sollozos) Era uno de mis mejores amigos y me hizo daño… Pensé… yo fui una tonta… quise hacerle sentir lo que sentí y sé que estuve mal… Perdóname… No soy como ellos amor… Lo juro… (Hablaba con desesperación, como si creyera que yo no le creía)

Tome su cara entre mis manos, ella se apoyó en el contacto y suspiro, me incline y la bese tratando de poner en el beso todos mis sentimientos de amor y comprensión y así demostrarle también que todo estaba bien, que estábamos bien.

Lily respondió al beso con entusiasmos, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y una de sus manos se enredó en mi cabello, acercándome más a ella. Camine hasta hacer que su espalda choque contra la pared, nuestros bolsos cayeron al suelo pero en ningún momento rompimos el beso, mis manos volaron a sus muslos, los tome y la levante hasta hacerla anclar sus piernas en mi cintura, por suerte Lily no llevaba una túnica y lo único que impedía que toque su piel era la tela de la falda, la cual no era un verdadero impedimento.

Rompimos el beso por falta de aire pero rápidamente me moví a su cuello y comencé a besarlo, morderlo y chuparlo, haciéndola gemir.

 **Pov James**

-Te lo digo Canutó, ellos terminaron… (Dije alegremente pero Sirius negó con la cabeza)

-No… ellos no… solo discutieron… (Informo el aguafiestas, Remus y Peter asintieron en acuerdo con él)

Fruncí el ceño. –Conozco a Evans... ella no va a perdonar que le gritara enfrente de toda la clase… (Hable con seguridad)

Remus me miro como si estuviera fuera de mi mente. –James… desde mi punto de vista, la que estaba tratando de pedir perdón ere Lily, no Harry… (Dijo con su tono de yo se mejor que tú) ¿O es que no la viste durante toda la clase ver la espalda de Griffyndor con anhelo? (Se burló)

Sirius palmeo mi espalda como queriendo reconfortarme. -Admítelo Cornamenta, Evans y Griffyndor están juntos, incluso estoy casi un noventa por ciento seguro, que en este momento están besuqueándose por ahí.

Negué con la cabeza. –No… estoy seguro… ellos no… (Hable sin verdadera convicción)

Lunático suspiro y comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso, un momento después tenía el mapa del merodeador en sus manos. –Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. (Le hablo y el mapa apareció) Lunático quiere encontrar a Lily Evans (Pidió y el mapa resplandeció por un segundo y lego se apagó, allí en frente del aula de pociones eran las huellas de Lily Evans y Harry Griffyndor, bastante cerca para mi gusto, parecían estar ocupando el mismo espacio)

-¿Estabas diciendo? (Inquirió Sirius con suficiencia)

-Eso puede ser cualquier cosa, incluso… (Mis ojos se abrieron con horror) Vamos, vamos (Los llame al tiempo que comenzaba a correr a las mazamorras) Él puede estar haciéndole daño… (Grite sobre mi hombro)

A regañadientes me siguieron, en unos minutos estábamos llegando al lugar, lo que vi al llegar…

No quería ver, pero tampoco podía dejar de mirar.

Mis pies se clavaron allí, no tenía registro de nada, ni siquiera note a los chicos llegar, ni escuche sus palabras de consuelo, no, yo solo estaba allí, mirando como Mi Lily se besaba con Griffyndor como si no hubiera mañana, parecían estar a punto de follar en el pasillo, las piernas de Lily se envolvían alrededor de la cintura de Harrison y ella molía su entre pierna en él, parecía estar disfrutándolo bastante si sus gemidos y quejidos eran ninguna indicación.

-Umm Harryyy… (Pude oír el gemido necesitado de Lily, cuando Griffyndor detuvo sus besos)

-Tenemos que parar bebé… (Dijo Harry a regañadientes) Mcgonagall se va a molestar si ni siquiera llegamos a la clase… (Informo y le dio un último beso climatizado antes de ayudarla a sus pies)

-No creo que pueda aguantar unos meses… (Hablo Evans al tiempo que miraba a Griffyndor mordiéndose el labio inferior) Me siento tan frustrada… (Dijo con un puchero adorable)

Harrison se acercó a ella y la acorralo de nuevo en la pared. –No hagas eso… (Advirtió besando el puchero) Y yo tampoco creo que puedo esperar, pero tenemos que tomarlo con calma… te amo Lily, tenemos toda una vida para estar juntos (Se encogió de hombros) no me importa esperar unos meses o un año o hasta después de la boda (Rió) Porque créeme que habrá una boda… (Aseguro, Lily sonrió y lo beso, a la vez que envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de Griffyndor) en fin, tenemos tiempo. (Afirmo abrazándola)

Se separaron y levantaron sus bolsos del piso, Griffyndor tomando el de Lily también, antes de que pudieran vernos los chicos tiraron de mí dentro de un cuarto de escobas.

-Lo siento James… (Susurro Remus sonando verdaderamente lo siento)

Asentí distraídamente. –Yo también Moony… yo también… (Masculle)

 **Pov Lily**

Después de la intensa sesión de reconciliación y las hermosas palabras de Harry, caminamos al aula de transfiguración de la mano, sonrisas brillantes en nuestros rostros.

Como lo conjeturamos llegamos tarde, recibimos una pequeña conferencia de Minerva y 5 puntos fueron descontados de cada uno, aunque en comparación con los 15 que recibió Harry en Pociones y los 10 que me otorgaron en runas no hacían gran daño.

Cuando la clase término, me alegre, esta era la última para el día y ahora podría tener la fecha con Harry en el lago.

Rápidamente guardamos nuestros libros y salimos del aula, nuevamente de la mano, nos encontramos con Ali que nos estaba esperando.

-Veo que todo está bien… (Dijo con una sonrisa cómplice)

Asentí con una sonrisa. –Sí, Harry y yo hablamos, todo está bien ahora. (Asegure)

-En realidad… (Intervino Harry) aun tienes que disculparte. (Informo)

Suspire. –Lo sé… Lo sé y lo haré… (Le asegure con fingida exasperación)

Harry beso mi frente. –Te amo… (Murmuro)

-Te amo… (Dije y bese su mandíbula)

Nos despedimos de Alice ya que ella es una Ravenclaw y nos dirigimos a la torre de Griffyndor. Nos separamos en la sala común y cada una fue a su habitación para refrescarse y cambiarse de ropa.


	17. Chapter 17

**Pov Harry**

Después de la ducha me vestí con unos jeans negros, una camiseta azul cuello en V, mi chaqueta de cuero negra y mis convers negras con blanco. Me eche un poco de la colonia que mi madre me regalo, me mire en el espejo y asentí satisfecho.

Fruncí el ceño al recordar que no prepare ningún bocadillo o alimento para la cita y no creía que Lily lo hiciera…

-Luke… (Llame a mi casa elf)

-Si amo Harry (Pidió cuando apareció en Un POP)

-Hola amigo… Podrías preparar una cesta con bocadillos, bebidas y… (Pensé por un momento) pon unas rebanadas de pastel de chocolate también… (Pedí amablemente) Espera que te llame para volver con la canasta… (Informe)

Luke asintió y desapareció.

Cuando iba saliendo de la habitación me topé con Franck.

-Hey Harry... (Saludo con su alegría típica, sonreí)

-Hey Franck…. ¿Cómo estas amigo? (Inquirí interesado)

Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. –Bien… (Frunció el ceño) tengo que hacer un trabajo de 5 pulgadas para pociones sin embargo… (Se quejó) profesor Slughorn parase odiarme…

Ríe y palmee su espalda fingiendo simpatía. –Tendrías que prestar más atención Franck y dejar de mirar a Alice como un cachorro enfermo de amor… (Me burlé/aconseje)

-Uff lo que sea… (Desestimo) Mi Ali lo vale… (Aseguro)

-Bueno… suerte amigo… me voy, tengo una cita con Lily… (Informe con una sonrisa brillante)

Vi a Franck poniendo los ojos divertido por mi actitud. –Suertudo… (Gritó a mi espalda)

-Él mayor de todo el mundo… (Le conteste con suficiencia)

Llegue a la sala común pero Lily aún no estaba, me senté en el sofá frente a la chimenea y tome una de las copias del profeta que había sobre la pequeña mesa…

Estaba leyendo las estadísticas de Quidditch, cuando siento el aura de Lily a mis espaldas, pero no oigo que viene.

Sonrió a su intento de sorprenderme.

-¿Esta lista mi señora? (Pregunte dejando el diario sobre la mesa)

La oigo suspirar y sonrió. -¿Cómo lo supiste? Puse un encanto de amortiguación en mis pies… (Se queja)

Me levanto y fui a su encuentro, la abrace por la cintura y la acerque a mí. –Puedo sentir el aura de las personas (Le confesé en un susurro junto a su oído)

-¿Cómo? (Pregunto con verdadero interés, separándose de mí ligeramente y me maldije internamente por olvidar el amor de mi novia por el estudio)

-¿No tenemos una cita a la que ir? (Cuestione seductoramente, acercándola a mí y besando su cuello) Estas hermosa por cierto… (Susurre con voz ronca)

Lily se estremeció y soltó un suave gemido. –Eres una tomadura de pelo Griffyndor… (Se quejó y se separó de mí) Pero si… tienes razón… (Asintió tomando mi mano) Vamos… tengo el lugar perfecto para ir… (Informo con una sonrisa deslumbrante)

-Después de usted mí Lady… (Dije haciendo un arco)

-Idiota… (Se burló, pero pude notar un leve rubor mientras caminaba por la puerta retrato)

Caminamos de la mano, hablando alegremente, robándonos besos y caricias… llegamos al lago, pero Lily continuo yendo por la orilla… anduvimos un poco más, hasta llegar a un árbol de aspecto viejo, pero que tenía una magnifica sombra. Mire a mi alrededor y vi a Bella y Cissa caminado hacia nosotros, pero nos pasaron sin siquiera notarnos, era como si no estuviéramos allí. Fruncí el ceño.

Lily me sonrió cómplice y me mando a sentarme en los pies del gran árbol, luego se acomodó entre mis pernas, recostándose en mi pecho, la abrace y descanse mi cabeza en su hombro. Suspiramos por la comodidad y paz que emanaba del lugar.

-¿Lily? (Llame tentativamente)

 **Pov Lily**

Después de separarme de Harry volví a mi residencia, tome mis elementos para la duche y corrí al baño. Salí 20 minutos después con una toalla envuelta en mi cuerpo, me acerque a mi armario y busque en un cajón un nuevo conjunto de ropa interior, eran de encaje azul. Me los coloque y después comencé a ponerme la crema hidratante. Hice un hechizo de secado y alisado en mí pelo y lo deje fluyendo por mi espalda. Me decidí a usar unos jeans celestes holgados, una blusa mangas tres cuarto de color rosa, me puse una chalina blanca con estampado de flores rosadas y azules en el cuello asegurándome de dejarla lo suficientemente floja, pero no ocultar mi cuello totalmente y mis botitas convers blancas en los pies. Rocié un poco de perfume y baje al encuentro de mi novio.

Bajando las escaleras lo vi sentado en el sofá cerca de la chimenea, totalmente concentrado en el diario en sus manos. Sonreí maliciosamente y coloque un encanto de amortiguación en mis pies, para no hacer ruido. Me acerque con cautela.

-¿Esta lista mi señora? (Dijo divertido, dejando el diario sobre la mesa y levantándose)

Suspire decepcionada. -¿Cómo lo supiste? Puse un encanto de amortiguación en mis pies… (Me queje)

Se acercó a mí y me abrazo por la cintura. –Puedo sentir el aura de las personas… (Me dijo susurrante al oído)

-¿Cómo? (Pregunte con gran interés separándome ligeramente de él)

-¿No tenemos una cita a la que ir? (Cuestiono seductoramente, evitando mi pregunta. Luego me acerco más y beso mi cuello) Estas hermosa por cierto… (Alabo con voz ronca)

Me estremecí y solté un suave gemido. –Eres una tomadura de pelo Griffyndor… (Me quejé y me separó de él) Pero si… tienes razón… (Asentí tomando su mano) Vamos… tengo el lugar perfecto para ir… (Informe con una sonrisa)

-Después de usted mí Lady… (Dijo haciendo un arco)

-Idiota… (Me burló, pero no pude evitar un leve rubor y trate de caminar por delante de él para que no lo note)

Caminamos de la mano, hablando alegremente, robándonos besos y caricias… llegamos al lago, pero continué yendo por la orilla… anduvimos un poco más, hasta llegar al árbol familiar, puede que sea viejo, pero tiene una de las mejores sombras y está oculto a la vista, solo a los que quiero que lo vean se revela. Descubrí el gran árbol en mi segundo año y con la ayuda del profesor Flitwick le puse un encanto que es muy parecido al Fidelius, de hecho es una de sus variables, yo no necesito darle el secreto a nadie, solo tengo que tener la intención desde mi corazón, para que la persona lo vea.

Mire hacia Harry y él estaba mirando a mis amigas, quienes pasaron junto a nosotros y siguieron caminando como si no nos hubiesen visto… Y en realidad no lo hicieron… esa es otra cualidad del encanto, una vez que entramos en la sombra del árbol pasamos a la clandestinidad y nadie puede vernos.

Le envié a Harry una sonrisa cómplice y tire de su mano, lo obligue al suelo en contra del tronco y luego me coloque entre sus piernas, recostándome obre su pecho, él me abraso y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro. Suspiramos en contenido.

-¿Lily? (Llamo Harry inseguro)

Sonreí. – ¿Sí? (Inquirí con los ojos cerrados)

-¿Por qué Bella y Cissa no pudieron vernos? (Cuestiono con curiosidad)

Sonreí pensando en la ironía. Más temprano en el día fue el quien tenía algo que yo quería saber y no quiso decirme, ahora me tocaba a mí tener secretos… Ho como iba disfrutar haciendo esto.

-Estamos en una cita… (Le recordé con burla) solo agradece que no nos vieron y estamos solos… (Dije y me acomode mejor en sus brazos)

Él bufo en voz baja. Luego de otros minutos hablo. -No me estoy quejando… (Dijo yendo a la defensiva)

Gire la cabeza para mirarlo y levante una ceja cuestionante, lo oí tragar con dificultad. -¿Qué? (Inquirí)

-¿Esto es todo lo que vamos a hacer? (Pidió tentativamente) de nuevo no me estoy quejando… (Aseguro)

Lo mire seriamente por todo un minuto, luego comencé a sonrojarse y aparto la mirada, sabía que había olvidado algo. –Yo… yo no pensé en eso… (Masculle avergonzada)

Lo sentí sonreír contra mi cuello y dejar un beso allí, me acerco más a su pecho. –Qué suerte que me tienes ¿Verdad? (Pidió divertido)

Gire mi cabeza rápidamente y lo mire confundida. Beso mi frente y rió. Estreche mis ojos y lo mire con enojo. –Tranquila bebe… (Calmo, y que bien que lo hizo, estaba a segundos de hechizarlo) Luke… (Llamo)

Entendimiento cruzo mi mirada y sonreí levemente. Me guiño un ojo. Luke apareció y en sus manos traía una gran canasta, ambos lo miramos con asombro. -Señora Aime lo preparo, Luke no pudo hacer nada… (Se excusó y sonreí pensando en mi futura madre en ley)

-Es bien Luke gracias… Ha y dile a madre que dije gracias también… (Dijo Harry a modo de despido, el elfo asintió y se fue) Bien… (Hablo extendiendo su mano para tomar la canasta) veamos lo que madre nos mandó…

Se me caía la baba al ver todos los bocadillos y dulces que Aime nos había mandado, tenía claro que jamás llegaríamos a terminar todo, pero sí que haríamos el mejor intento o por lo menos yo lo haría. Levante la mirada y vi Harry mirándome, había una calidez en su mirada que me hizo agradecer estar sentada de lo contrario hubiera caído, ya que me sentí mareada y mi cuerpo hormigueaba de placer.

-Deja de mirarme así Harry… (Espete rubor)

El rió. -¿Así como? (Inquirió inocentemente)

-Así… (Hable señalando sus ojos) Como… como si no creyeras que fuera real… o algo así… (Dije no muy segura)

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, luego llegó tentativamente y acaricio mi mejilla, se acercó y me beso suavemente. –Pero yo aún no puedo creer que lo seas… eres demasiado perfecta para ser real Lily… (Susurro sobre mis labios) tampoco puedo creer lo afortunado que soy por tenerte en mi vida… (Hablo con sinceridad) te amo… (Dijo pera luego besarme de nuevo, esta vez con fiereza y pasión, su lengua invadiendo mi boca rápidamente)

-Te amo… (Dije también cuando nos separamos por aire) Te amo tanto… (Repetí y me lance nuevamente a sus labios, sentándome horcajadas en su cintura)

Nos besamos con hambre, queriendo devorarnos, no parecía que tuviéramos suficiente del otro. Nuestras manos vagaban por el cuerpo del otro, tratando de memorizar cada bit y aprender la debilidad y cada punto de placer. Mis manos se deslizaron bajo su camiseta y acaricie sus abdominales, rasguñándolos ligeramente, subí y coloque mis palmas sobre so pecho caliente, podía sentir el latido rápido de su corazón, retumbando en su caja torácica.

-Lily espera… (Jadeo Harry cuando comencé a atacar su cuello con besos y mordidas, a la vez que molía mi entrepierna en su miembro ya erecto, gemí con frustración cuando me aparto) De verdad amor… tenemos que parar… (Dijo mirando alrededor, entonces comprendí, temía que nos vieran)

Sonreí y rasque su nuca. –Nadie puede vernos… (Le asegure) Ahora bésame… (Ordene con diversión)

Harry se encogió de hombros, sonrió y se inclinó para besarme… mientras nos besábamos se movió para tumbarme en el piso, con el entre mis piernas. Comenzó a besar mi cuello, subió por la garganta hasta mi oído y chupo mi lóbulo. – Sé que acordamos esperar… pero (Susurro con voz ronca) hay muchas cosas más que podemos hacer… (Dijo mirándome a los ojos) ¿Quieres? (Inquirió)

Por un momento no pude procesar sus palabras, estaba en un neblina de lujuria, pero cuando lo hice me sonroje. Sabia de lo que hablaba y debía admitir que la idea me excitaba muchísimo. Harry me miro preocupado y abrió la boca para hablar, pero lo interrumpí. -¿Qué cosas? (Cuestione fingiendo inocencia)

Harry me sonrió. –Déjame mostrarte… (Dijo seductor y me beso en los labios)

Comenzó a bajar con besos por mi cuello, quito mi chalina, exponiendo más piel y bajo por la clavícula, introdujo su mano bajo mi blusa y acaricio mi vientre plano, subiendo hasta ahuecar mis seno cubiertos con el sostén, los amaso y apretó, haciéndome jadear.

Levanto mi blusa más allá de mi pecho, hizo a un lado la tela de mi bra con un gruñido y capturo mi pezón en su boca, lo chupo, mordió y lamio, mientras amasaba el otro, no queriendo ignorarlo. Después de darle la misma atención al otro, me miro y sonrió, bajo la cabezo y beso mi vientre ahora expuesto. –Tan hermosa… (Murmuro con adoración)

Se acercó al broche de mi pantalón y volvió a mirarme. -¿Puedo? (Pidió en un susurro)

Asentí. Libero el botón con delicadeza, beso mí cintura y pasó la lengua por el borde de mis bragas. Tomo los pasacintos de mi jeans y lo bajo lentamente, levante mis caderas para ayudarlo. Beso mi montículo revestido y con una mano froto mis labios inferiores. Gemí y me retorcí anhelando más contacto. –Por favor… (Pedí)

Mis lomos quemaban… necesitaba la liberación. Necesitaba su toque, sus besos, lo necesitaba a él.

Harry sonrió. -¿Qué quieres? (Inquirió burlándose de mi entrada)

-Harry por favor… (Implore nuevamente)

-Bien… (Asintió) dime si te sientes incomoda… (Dijo mirándome a los ojos con amor)

Asentí rápidamente. –Ahora por favor… te necesito… (Pedí con necesidad)

Bajo mi bragas y se acercó a mi centro sobrecalentado. Tomo una respiración profunda y suspiro con felicidad. Me sonroje y mire al lago. Podía sentirme humedecerme cada vez más, mis jugos goteaban por mis muslos.

-Amor mírame… (Pidió Harry con la voz cargada de lujuria)

Un poco a regañadientes pero lo hice, el sonrió. –Quiero que veas mientras te doy placer… (Ordeno)

Quería decir algo como "Si maestro" para burlarme de él, pero había algo en su tono que me excito y solo pude asentir, lo mire fijamente, esperando a su próximo movimiento.

Él se acercó lentamente a mi coño y beso mi clítoris ligeramente, apenas rozando sus labios sobre el botón de nervios. Quise moler mi sexo en su boca, buscando más… pero él se apartó y me sonrió burlón.

-Harryyy (Me queje/gemí frustrada)

-Shh… (Silencio) la paciencia bebe… (Susurro)

-Solo cómeme Harry… (Le ordene con impaciencia)

El rió y luego enterró su cara en mi entrepierna, separa mis pliegues con los dedos y luego lamio mi entrada. Llegue con mis manos a su cabello y lo tire, acercándolo más a mí.

-Ho Merlín… si Harry… (Gemí)

-Sabor tan bueno bebe… (Arrullo)

El amamanto mi clítoris y lentamente inserto un dedo en mi interior. Me retorcí un poco incomoda, pero no había dolor, era solo la incomodidad del nuevo sentimiento, aunque a medida que el dedo iba haciéndose espacio dentro de mí, el sentimiento era cada vez más placentero. Después de un momento inserto un segundo dedo y luego un tercero, los bombeaba mientras chupaba y de vez en cuando masajeaba mi clítoris con su mano libre. Comencé a sentir un fuego bajo mi vientre e iba creciendo a medida que el acariciaba un parche especial dentro de mí. Con un gemido ronco y profundo de su nombre vine en su boca, con el tragando todo mi cum. Siguió bombeando por unos momentos más, enviando ola tras ola de placer.

Mi cuerpo se estremecía con las réplicas del reciente orgasmo, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad. En algún momento Harry debió de haber acomodado mi ropa, porque cuando abrí los ojos, ya estaba vestida. Cuando mí cuerpo se relajó, Harry comenzó a ascender por mi cuerpo, besando mi vientre, mi cuello, mandíbula y por fin llegando mis labios, permitiéndome probarme a mí misma de sus labios. Pensé que desagradaría pero no, era raro, pero saber que es de su boca lo acepte con gusto. Él se acostó a mi lado e instintivamente me acerque a él, abrazándome a su costado y enterrando mi cara en su cuello, disfrutando de su calor y olor.

-Uff eso fue… fue increíble amor… (Jadee abrumada en el resplandor pos orgásmico)

-Tú eres increíble… (Susurro con amor, besando mi pelo)

Mire su entrepierna y vi que estaba duro, me incorpore con un poco de dificultad, mis extremidades aun no cooperar conmigo. – ¿Quieres…? Umm… (Dije nerviosa, pero a la vez excitada por la perspectiva)

Harry me sonrió, se sentó y tomo mi cara entre sus manos, para luego besarme. –No… (Negó con la cabeza, lo mire con el ceño fruncido) esto era todo para ti… (Informo)

-Pero no tuviste nada de placer… (Proteste)

Él rió. –Créeme amor… verte disfrutar, gemir y estremecer es el mayor placer para mí… (Me miro a los ojos) amarte es un gran placer para mí… (Aseguro) Ahora qué tal si nos arreglamos y disfrutamos de la comida que nos mandó mi madre… (Dijo alegremente)

-Harry (Lo detuve tomando su mano, lo jale para acercarlo a mí) te amo así que mucho… conocerte, amarte… es lo mejor que me paso en la vida… eres mi hogar también ahora… yo ya no puedo imaginar un futuro donde no estés… (Tome su cara entre mis manos) también estoy en esto a largo plazo y yo Lily Marie Evans te informo que también tienes mi corazón en tus manos… lo que me pidas, a donde vallas, voy a estar… aunque no quieras que yo… Te amo Harrison Griffyndor… (Finalice mi declaración dándole un beso vertiendo todos mi sentimientos en el) ahora sí, vamos a comer… (Dije aplaudiendo mis manos con entusiasmo) quiero probar ese pastel de chocolate… (Informe)


	18. Chapter 18

**Okey se que va ser corto y muy poco interesante... pero estuve tan ocupada estos días... hace dos semanas y un día nació la que probablemente se convirtió en el amor de mi vida... Es decir es tan hermosa y adorable y abrazable y solo quiero pasar todo mi tiempo con ella... Es la hija de mi hermana por cierto... Osea mi hermanita 5 años menor me hiso tía y estoy tan en el amor con mi Mooni-Mooni ella es tan especial... con sus ojitos verdes tan así que encantadores... en fin... estoy divagando... voy a tratar de actualizar... pero esa es la razón de mi falta de actualizaciones...**

 **Amor Anto.. 3**

 **Punto De Vista Apolo**

Golpe… Aleteo… Golpe… Aleteo, aleteo…

Me sobresalte ante el ruido repentino, haciéndome soltar el libro que estaba leyendo. Mire a la ventana en el lado izquierdo del estudio, donde la lechuza de mi hijo, Mione, estaba golpeando el cristal, claramente ya impaciente para que la deje entrar, rápidamente me puse de pie y la deje pasar.

-Lo siento Mione… Pero me asustaste un poco preciosa… (Me disculpe mientras acariciaba sus plumas) Duque… (Llame)

-¿Amo? (Inquirió feliz el pequeño elf)

-Duque trae agua y golosinas para Mione… (Mandé tomando la carta de su pata)

Duque asintió, desapareció y apareció unos segundos después con lo pedido, Mione ululo con satisfacción y comenzó a beber el agua, con gracia y elegancia.

 ** _Sin duda es una lechuza de una clase_** , pensé con diversión.

Abrí la carta de Harry y comencé a leer.

 _Papá_

 _¡Estoy en Griffyndor!_ (Sonreí, era obvio)

 _Sé que ya más o menos lo esperábamos, pero creí que iban a querer saberlo…_ (Apolo asintió en acuerdo)

 _Mi primer día ha ido bien hasta el momento, las clases suenan interesante al igual que los profesores…_

 _Uff… Lo siento… Intente hacer una pequeña introducción, pero en este momento necesito preguntarte algo._ (En esto frunció el ceño y leyó más rápido)

 _¿Sabes algo sobre la ascensión de un "Señor Oscuro"?_ (Apolo cerró los ojos y suspiro, no quería que su hijo se enterara de eso)

 _Si es así, me siento un poco decepcionado de que no me lo hayas dicho… No soy un niño pequeño, merecía saber, más si este "Señor Oscuro" pone en riesgo a Mi Lily… Papá… ella es muy importante para mí y no sé lo que pasaría conmigo, si algún daño llego a ella._ (El señor Griffyndor tensó su mandíbula… su hijo tenía razón, por supuesto, él tendría que haber confiado en Harry, no es un adulto, pero no es un niño tampoco y en cierto punto, como dijo, esto lo perjudica también, se prometió contarle todo lo que sabe en su carta)

 _En fin… de igual manera esta no es la principal razón de mi carta…_ (Apolo se mordió el labio con aprensión, ¿Qué podría tener tan impaciente a su heredero?)

 _Necesito tú ayuda y consejo con algo de vital importancia… Veras padre, Bella y Cissa pertenecen a la Antigua y Noble casa de Black…_ (Ho esto es malo… Pensó… no creo que me guste lo que viene)

 _¿Has oído hablar de ellos?_ (Bufó… ¿Quién no ha oído hablar de esa casa? Tienen bastante la reputación y no en el buen sentido)

 _Pues su jefe de casa, Orión Black, está negociando sus contratos esponsales y digamos que no es con las mejores intenciones, ellos son al igual que las familias de Malfoy y Lestrange, quienes cuyos primogénitos son los que están negociando, partidarios del "Señor Oscuro", estas uniones, según lo dicho por Welburga, ayudarían a su Señor a cumplir su promesa de supremacía de sangre._ (Apolo dejo caer el pergamino sobre el escritorio y se froto la frente… "Como lo predije… no me gusta donde va esto")

Retomo la lectura con un poco de aprensión… ¿Quién sabe con lo que su hijo le salga?

 _Lo que necesito es encontrar la manera de impedir estos contratos…_ (Suspiro… Por supuesto que es lo que le pediría… Pensó con sarcasmo y un poco de diversión) _las niñas no quieren estar en ningún lugar cerca de esas personas y quiero ayudarlas… estaba pensando en darles santuario y hacerlas hijas de la casa Muy Antigua y Muy Noble de Griffyndor…_ (¿De dónde saco que eso es posible? Definitivamente yo no le enseñe eso…)

 _¿Es eso posible?_ (Negó con la cabeza…"Lo siento Harry pero no lo es" dijo en voz baja)

 _Necesito tu respuesta con la mayor brevedad…_

 _Mi amor y respeto._

 _Harry_

 _P.D: Deles muchos besos y abrazos a mamá y Angi de mi parte… Los amo…_

Dejo la carta sobre su escritorio y se puso de pie, en dirección a una de las estanterías de la biblioteca en particular. Recorrió los lomos de los libros buscando un título en particular. Sonrió satisfecho al encontrarlo. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó nuevamente.

Después de media hora de lectura, soltó una exclamación de alegría al encontrar el inciso que buscaba… aunque no tan alegre ya que no era la solución que su hijo había deseado, pero era la única forma… si aún quería ayudarlas que es…

Volví a leer el párrafo…

 ** _Contratos esponsales quedan total e irrevocablemente cancelados si cualquiera de los herederos en cuestión incurre en la indecencia, perdiendo el decoro y las enseñanzas de la clase y elegancia impartidas por su casa a tal punto que el jefe o patriarca considera necesario el exilio o expulsión de la familia. También se puede romper un contrato esponsal si la heredera hembra no es virgen o está en la gestación (Con el heredero de otro macho diferente de su prometido) al momento de la unión, ya que es considerado un insulto al heredero macho…_**

Suspirando me frote la cara y me dispuse a escribirle a Harry, deje de lado el asunto del señor Oscuro hasta que venga a casa para navidad y podamos hablarlo con calma… Por lo demás le explique más o menos las únicas opciones que tenía, además incluí el libro, tal vez el encuentre alguna laguna que yo no…

Merlín sabe lo inteligente y astuto que es… La verdad es que a pesa de nuestra descendencia creí que se metería en Slytherin.

Después de enviar a Mione con el paquete me fui a la cocina, podía sentir al aroma de las galletas que mi bella esposa estaba haciendo y se me antojaron.


	19. Chapter 19

**Noche de chicas (Parte 1)**

 **Pov Lily**

El atardecer nos encontró aún acurrucados bajo el árbol. La tarde había sido perfecta de principio a fin, me sentía tan feliz… Tan satisfecha… Jamás había tenido esta sensación de plenitud, de realización, como si algo que había estado esperado toda mi vida, por fin sucedió.

Desde que conocí a Harry siento que el mundo es mejor, que tiene más color y todo es más hermoso, incluso la gente como Potter y Black no me parecen tan malas más, solo incomprendidas, claro no estoy diciendo que voy a ser su amiga, pero por lo menos ahora ya no los hechizare a primera vista.

-¿Amor? (Llamo Harry divertido, haciéndome pensar que tal vez lleva tiempo tratando de llamar mi atención)

-¿Hum? (Cuestione volviéndome a mirarlo)

Sonrió y se inclinó a besar mi nariz, sonreí y bese sus labios castamente. –Tenemos que volver… Cena comenzara pronto… (Informo a regañadientes)

Gemí y me acurruque más en él, enterrando mi cara en su cuello. –No quiero… (Gruñí apretando mi agarre en su cintura)

Él rió. –Vamos bebé… no quiero tener problemas con Mcgonagall… (Pidió haciendo un puchero) Además quedamos con las niñas y deben de estar esperándonos. (Me recordó)

Asentí y de mala gana lo solté, se puso de pie y extendió la mano para que la tome y así ayudarme estar de pie. Tomo la manta que habíamos estado usando y la doblo, colocándola luego bajo el brazo, paso el brazo libre por mis hombros y nuevamente me enclave en su costado y así después de una última mirada al lago, juntos regresamos al castillo para la cena.

 **Pov Cissy**

-¿Qué les está tomando tanto tiempo? Tengo hambre… (Se quejó nuevamente Bella)

Suspire irritada. –No lo sé… (Conteste ya cansada de repetir lo mismo)

-Uff… (Gimió arrastrándose por la pared, hasta sentarse en el piso)

-No seas tan dramática Bella… solo están 5 minutos tarde… (Regaño Ali)

-Lo que sea… (Bufó cruzándose de brazos)

Nos quedamos en silencio cada una en sus propios pensamientos.

En mi mente trataba de recordar y repasar cada libro que he leído en busca de una solución para nosotras, porque primero muerta que casarme con Malfoy, arrugue la nariz con disgusto al pensar en el rubio platinado repugnante.

Hasta ahora solo he hallado un pasaje que se repite en todos los libros, pero es algo tan extremo que solo lo utilizaría como último recurso y estuviera totalmente desesperada.

Suspire.

Levante la vista y sonreí al ver llegar a Lily y a Harry riendo alegremente.

-Ya era hora… (Espetó Bellatrix poniéndose de pie con rapidez) llevamos esperándolos por horas)

Ali puso los ojos. –Solo fueron 10 minutos Bella… (Informo divertida)

Harry y Lily rieron. –Lo sentimos… se nos fue la tarde volando… (Hablo Lily y por algún motivo se sonrojo y evito nuestra mirada)

-¿Todo bien Lily? Estas sonrojando… (Dije confundida)

El sonrojo de Lily empeoro y para tratar de ocultarlo enterró la cara en el pecho de Harry, pero ya era tarde, nosotras ya lo habíamos notado. Bella frunció el ceño como en el pensamiento profundo y luego sus ojos se abrieron en realización, yo la mire confusamente.

-No lo hicieron… (Jadeo incrédula Bella y Lily abrió los ojos como platos en pánico) Por Merlín… cuéntanos todo Evans… (Exigió con impaciencia)

Harry se sonrojo y comenzó a mirar en cualquier lugar pero nosotras.

-¿Qué sucede? (Pedí odiando no saber algo)

Bella abrió la boca para contestarme pero Lily la corto.

-Ahora no Bellatrix… (Espeto Lily inclinando la cabeza y señalando hacia Harry como para recordarle que él estaba presente, Bella se sonrojo)

Pude ver que Ali estaba igual de confundida que yo.

-Uff… Odio las reglas de casas… me encantarían que pudiéramos hacer una noche de chicas… (Se quejó Lily)

Con Ali y Bella asentimos en acuerdo.

Harry la miró por un momento y luego a nosotras, parecía estar decidiendo si decirnos o no algo. –Les voy a decir un secreto… pero no puede salir de nosotros… No sé si hay alguien más sepa de su existencia, pero sino quiero que siga de esa manera… (Hablo misteriosamente)

-Ya deja de dar vueltas y dinos… (Mando Lily)

Él suspiro. –Síganme… (Mando caminando hacia las escaleras)

-Pero tengo hambre… (Se quejó Bella)

-Podrás comer… (Informo sobre su hombro)

-Bien. (Murmuro mi hermana dándole una última mirada de anhelo a las puertas de la sala)

Subimos las escaleras hasta el séptimo piso, para nuestro malhumor, las tres odiamos las escaleras. Harry camino con paso decidido hasta una pared, lo miramos confusamente. Pero él no nos prestó atención y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro frente a la pared.

-Ya lo perdimos… (Se lamentó Bella)

Lily la miro con seriedad, pero ella también se veía insegura… abrió la boca, quizás para hablar con Harry, cuando una puerta se materializo de la nada en la pared. Todas miramos la nueva puerta en shock. Harry nos miró con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿Amor harías los honores? (Pidió presentando la puerta)

Lily llego con cautela al picaporte y lo giro, con un click la puerta se abrió.

Nuevamente nos quedamos impresionadas al ver el interior.


	20. Chapter 20

**Noche de chicas (Parte 2)**

 **Previamente…**

 **Punto De Vista Cissy**

Lily llego con cautela al picaporte y lo giro, con un click la puerta se abrió.

Nuevamente nos quedamos impresionadas al ver el interior…

 **Ahora…**

 **Punto De Vista del lirio**

No podía creer lo que veía… Aunque por ahora debería estar acostumbrada a que cosas como estas ocurran en Hogwarts, no dejaba de maravillarme con lo maravillosa que era la magia.

La habitación era perfecta…

Las paredes estaban pintadas en una combinación de oro, azul y plata… En el fondo en un semicírculo eran cuatro camas… jadee y quise llorar de felicidad, cuando reconocí una de ellas como la que tengo de vuelta en casa de mis padres, mantas y almohadas, incluso Copito mi peluche estaba allí…

Seguí recorriendo la habitación y vi que en el suelo frente a las camas había 4 Pufs que se veían muy cómodos, rodeándolos había mantas y más almohadas, en una especie castillo y en el centro del mismo, sobre una mesa ratona, había todo tipo de cosas femeninas, como esmaltes, limas de uñas, cremas, lociones, revistas de modas, chismes, etc todo lo que te podías imaginar. También había bocadillos como chips, chocolates, tortas y lo mejor cervezas de mantequilla. Había más mobiliarios que le daban a la habitación un ambiente hogareño, como el de las salas comunes. Incluso había una chimenea por Merlín.

Me volví hacia Harry con mil preguntas en la punta de la lengua, pero él me interrumpió antes de poder comenzar.

-Mi padre lo encontró en su tiempo en Hogwarts… (Rió) Andaba en necesidad de un baño y me dijo que en ese momento pensaba en lo bueno que sería estar en su baño privado en casa… entonces la puerta apareció asuntándolo, la abrió y hallo la réplica de su baño… Me confeso que en un principio flipó pensando que había deseado tanto que tal vez su magia había reaccionado y arrancado el baño de su casa y lo había transportado a la escuela… (Negó sonriendo divertido) Le escribió a mi abuela preguntándole si su baño estaba bien…

Estallamos en carcajadas… -¿Aime lo sabe? (Cuestione tratando de recomponerme)

Negó con la cabeza. –No… (Dijo con un brillo malicioso) Me hiso prometer que no se lo diría a **_Ella…_** Pero no es mi culpa si se lo digo a mi novia y a ella se le escapa… (Hablo encogiéndose de hombros una sonrisa sugerente en los labios)

Bella sonrió. –Si… (Asintió) Todos sabes lo boca floja que Lily puede ser… (Se burló)

Puse los ojos. –Cállate Bella… (Me rompí fingiendo molestia) ¿Bebé la habitación puede darnos lo que queramos aun estando dentro de ella? ¿O hay que salir? (Pregunte con curiosidad)

No me respondió… En cambio cerró los ojos y en ese instante una mesa con una taza de chocolate caliente se materializo frente a él. Tomo la taza y la llevo a sus labios. –No es necesario salir… (Informo para después darle un trago a su bebida)

Puse los ojos. -Duh (Me burle)

Rió. -Bueno mis niñas… Las dejo… (Dijo dejando la taza en la mesa) disfruten de su noche… nos vemos en el desayuno… (Se despidió besando la frente de mis amigas y dándome un buen beso en los labios) Buenas noches preciosa… (Susurro sobre mis labios)

-Gracias y buenas noches Amor… (Me despedí besándolo una última vez)

La puerta desapareció luego de que Harry la cerrara, pero no me preocupe, estaba segura que cuando quisiéramos salir aparecería.

Me volví hacia mis amigas que ya habían hecho su camino a los Pufs… Bella se estaba atascando todo la comida en la boca, por suerte los platos parecían rellenarse rápidamente y nunca falta.

-¡Noche de chicas! (Exclame aplaudiendo alegremente mientras me unía a ellas en el suelo)

Comimos mientras hablábamos de temas triviales y tontos, concordamos en que tocaríamos temas más importantes después de llenar nuestros estómagos…

Media hora después Cissy estaba pintando las uñas de Ali con un esmalte color plata y yo estaba trenzando el cabello de Cissy, Bella se había agarrado una revista de moda y la estaba ojeando, para matar los minutos hasta tener que sacarse la crema facial que le habíamos aplicado… Pareció no encontrar nada de interés por lo que descarto la revista y me miró.

Yo sabía lo que venía, aun así me sobresalte con su pregunta.

-Entonces Señorita Evans… (Me miro divertida) ¿O es señora ahora? (Pidió con malicia)

Me tambalee y sin querer tire con demasiada dureza el cabello de Narcissa, que en respuesta gimió de dolor y por la desconcentración pinto parte de la mano de Ali.

-Bellatrix… (Masculle en una falta de palabras)

Se encogió de hombros. -¿Qué? (Inquirió fingiendo inocencia)

La mire con irritación y abandone el cabello de Cissy, ya no podía concentrarme, imágenes de mi tiempo con Harry inundaron mi mente y me comencé a sentir caliente e incómoda… sobre todo caliente.

Suspire y me recosté en el Pufs, podía sentir que todas estaban esperando mi respuesta…

-Harry… él… (Tome aire) Harry me hiso sexo oral… (Solté abruptamente sonrojándome) Y fue absolutamente increíble… la mejor experiencia de mi vida… hasta ahora… (Aclare sonriendo, pensando en lo magnifico que debe ser para hacer el amor con él)

Las chicas chillaron y se amontonaron a mí alrededor, haciendo toda clase de preguntas que no lograba entender.

-Paren… (Grite) Una a la vez… (Mande una vez que se callaron) Bella… por ser la que lo descubrió… puedes preguntar primero… (Finalice divertida por su excitación)

-¿Cómo paso? Queremos todos los detalles… (Pidió rápidamente)

Me sonroje. -¿Recuerdan que teníamos esa cita en lago? (Pregunte. Asintieron) Bueno… fuimos a un cierto lugar secreto, muy privado… que conozco… nos sentamos ahí por unos minutos disfrutando del silencio… (Suspire feliz, Bella puso los ojos, reí) Entonces él me hiso dar cuenta de que no habíamos llevado nada para comer… me sonroje y disculpe… porque era mi idea la cita y yo debía encargarme de eso… (Aclare cuando me miraron raro, entonces asintieron y me señalaron que continuara) dijo que estaba bien y convoco a Luke su duende… (Sonreí) Nos trajo un montón de aperitivos que nos mandó Aime… incluso había una torta en esa sesta… (Dije divertida)

-Ya Lily… no te desvíes… (Regaño Ali expectante)

Puse los ojos. –Bueno… tomo comenzó por que él me miraba… (Comencé)

-Pero él siempre te mira… (Hablo Cissy confundida)

Reí. –Si pero esta vez era mucho más intenso… su mirada me hiso sentir tan importante… tan irreal… (Confesé) Y se lo dije y él con naturalidad me contesto que yo parecía irreal para él… que se sentía muy afortunado de tenerme... que me ama… (Dije ensueños) entonces nos besamos y le dije que también lo amaba… Y todo se fue desde allí, me beso y chupo el cuello… (Conté y me quite la chalina para exponer los mordiscos, las chicas se sonrojaron) Los tengo por todas partes… (Le informe divertida) en el vientre, los muslos y los senos… (Acune a los mencionados entre mis manos sobre la tela de la blusa) A ellos… a parte de mi coño… fue a lo que más adoro… (Informe con naturalidad, las niñas parecían escandalizadas por mi lenguaje) Ho vamos… coño… culo… tetas… (Nombre) son partes de nuestro cuerpo y son las partes que un hombre más ambiciona… (Recordé) Harry me devoro como un animal… me hiso sentir una mujer poderosa saben… porque me hiso pensar, que si yo podía tener a un chico como Harry chupando mi clítoris, comiendo mi coño como si fuera el mejor manjar del mundo, entonces yo podía hacer cualquier cosa… (Confesé con voz ronca, vi a las niñas frotar sus muslos juntos) su boca y lengua parecían encontrar cada punto para darme placer… sus dedos dentro de mí, frotando y acariciando… (Las mire, ignorando lo sudorosas y sonrojadas que estaban) Masturbarse es increíble… lo sabemos… Pero lo que Harry me dio… fue de otro planeta… (Pronuncie con seguridad)

-Wow… quiero un Harry… (Se quejó Bella haciendo un puchero)

Reímos… Pero rápidamente me puse sería y mira a las hermanas Black. -¿Han pensado en algo? Sobre… (Pedí sin poder completar la frase)

A Bella y a Cissa se les borraron las sonrisas. La mayor de las Black negó tristemente, pero Narcissa asintió. –Estuve repasando cada libro sobre leyes de matrimonio que conozco… todos dicen lo mismo… solo hay dos opciones… la primera es imposible y la otra me da escalofríos de solo pensarla… (Informo derrotada)

-Pero… ¿Cuáles son esas opciones? No pueden ser tan malas… (Dije con leve esperanza)

Suspiro. –Bueno… la segunda opción sería la más posible… aunque… (Hiso una mueca) necesitaríamos… (Respiro temblorosa y miro a su hermana) embarazarnos… (Pronunció con desanimo)

Abrimos los ojos con incredulidad… -Pero… Pero… (Tartamudee sin poder creer lo que oía) Eso es injusto… No pueden… (No podía dar ni yo misma sentido a mis palabras, comencé a caminar de un lado a otro) ¿Y la otra opción? (Pedí no creyendo que fuera peor que esta)

Cissy negó. –No Lily… esa… te lo digo es imposible… (Susurro)

-DIME ... (Solicite)

Me miro con tristeza. – La otra es que nuestra familia nos expulse y como dije mi tío jamás lo hará… nos necesita para sus propósitos… (Informo. Asentí en entendiendo derrotada)

Suspire. Entonces recordé las palabras de Harry. –Chicas… (Llame) Mañana vamos a hablar con Harry y ver si él tiene una solución… Prometió que ayudaría… (Les recordé)

Bella y Ali asintieron en acuerdo, pero Cissa negó. –No hay salida Lily… (Espeto poniéndose de pie y dándonos la espalda) Vamos a tener que casarnos con esos cerdos… Harry no va a poder hacer nada… (Grito)

Camine hasta ella y la abrase. –Escúchame Cissy y escúchame bien… no me importa lo que tenga que hacer… No me importa si tengo que obligar a Harry mismo que las embarace… yo no voy a permitir que se casen con esos idiotas… (Asegure, me miro como si me hubiese vuelto loca)

-Pero Lily… (Susurro con confusión)

-Son mis mejores amigas Cissy… (Dije como si fuera obvio) si la única solución para evitar las bodas es un bebé… (Me encogí de hombros) pues Harry tendrá que embarazarnos… (Me miro y sonreí) Quiero su primer bebé… (Dije alegremente o lo más alegre que pude con esta situación)

-¿Estás hablando enserio? (Pidió Bella acercándose a nosotras)

Asentí. –Por supuesto… (Dije con seguridad)

-Pero Harry… ¿Él va a estar de acuerdo? (Pregunto Ali incrédula)

Me encogí de hombros. -No lo sé… Pero si esa es la única solución voy a convencerlo… (Hable con convicción) ahora vamos a disfrutar esta noche y volver a pensar en esto mañana… (Pedí desplomándome en el Pufs)

Asintieron a regañadientes, volvimos hablar y rápidamente pudimos olvidar el tema… por lo menos hasta la mañana, cuando podamos volver a hablarlo con Harry.

Horas después, cuando por fin apoye la cabeza en la almohada, suspire feliz. Mi vida era mejor de lo que nunca fue y todo había comenzado en el momento en el que Harry llego a ella. Él es como un amuleto de buena suerte, todo lo bueno me sucede desde que los conozco, hice una mueca, bueno todo salvo el tema de Cissy y Bella. Pero estaba segura de que lo podríamos arreglar.

Me dormí con las imágenes de lo que hicimos con Harry en el lago.

 **tom Riddle**

 **Punto De Vista Harry**

-¿Cuánto tiempo Muerte? (Pedí con el ceño fruncido)

-5 minutos… (Aseguro y asentí)

Nos encontramos a las afueras de la mansión Gaunt en Little Eglenton… Según Muerte, Tom haría su primer Horrocrux hoy. Cerré las manos en puños al pensar en todo lo que tuvimos que pasar con Mione para destruir estas cosas.

Según lo dicho por Muerte, Riddle llegó 5 minutos después, seguido por un hombre que debe estar en sus 50 y que tenía muy mal aspecto, Tom debía de haberlo torturado bastante.

Observe a Tom mientras daba su monologo de villano cliché, parecía una versión más madura del Tom que conocí en el diario, en este momento no debía tener más de 35 años. Su cabello negro estaba rapado a corte militar y su cuerpo no era muy diferente desde el que tenía a los 17 años… solo más alto y un poco más construido, se parecía a Sirius después de Azkaban.

Suspire, tantos rituales ya están matando su cuerpo…

Mire a Muerte.

-Recuérdame… ¿Por qué no podemos intervenir ahora? (Inquirí con molestia)

-Es necesario que el moggul muera Señor… (Dijo con voz suave) y cuando comience el ritual intervendremos. (Aseguro)

Suspire. –No me gusta eso… (Me queje) Pero supongo que es el menor de los males… (Pensé en voz alta y él asintió)

-¿Ha pensado en lo que hará con él? (Cuestiono de manera casual)

Asentí y sonreí. –Voy a darle una nueva oportunidad… (Informe)

Muerte me miro como si me hubiese brotado otra cabeza. -¿Disculpe? (Pidió incrédulo)

Reí. –Lo que oíste amigo… (Dije palmeando su hombro) Tom tendrá otra oportunidad… volverá a ser un niño sin ninguna memoria de su vida anterior, esta vez recibirá amor y comprensión… (Le dije mirando el resplandor verde de la maldición asesina) si vuelve a resultar en lo mismo (Me encogí de hombros) lo matamos… (Asegure)

Muerte asintió con una sonrisa. –Bien pensado Harry… (Frunció el ceño) es hora… (Informo)

Juntos caminamos hacia el prado donde Tom ya estaba comenzando el ritual. Sentí la ofrenda que su magia me daba y sonreí, me coloque la capucha correctamente y avance con paso firme, el dramático de Muerte, un paso detrás con su guadaña.

-Tom Riddle… (Brame con furia)

Tom se giró sobresaltado y al vernos o más precisamente al ver a Muerte palideció.

-Como osas desafiarme… ¿Quién te crees para intentar burlarte de mí? (Cuestione con un gruñido bajo, él retrocedió) Todos deben morir en algún momento Tom… lo que intentaste hacer hoy… te ha condenado… (Informe parado a escasos centímetros de él, podía ver el pánico en sus ojos y eso me alegro… me alegro que sintiera un poco de todo el miedo que nos infundió en mi presente anterior) ¿Tienes miedo Tom? (Pedí con diversión, una pizca de furia atravesó su iris, pero desapareció rápidamente y aparto la mirada) ¿Dónde está El gran Lord Voldemort ahora? (Pregunte rebajándolo con la mirada) Lo único que yo veo es un pequeño hombre con complejos de superioridad, que dentro de… (Fingí mirar mi reloj) 5 minutos estará muerto…

-¿Quién eres? (Gruño o por lo menos lo intento)

Reí. -¿Quién soy? (Pregunte con diversión) Pero si tú me convocaste Tom… Tú convocaste a la Muerte… (Dije con seriedad)

Abrió los ojos como platos y retrocedió tan rápido que trastabillo cayendo al suelo. –Lo siento… Yo… Lo siento… (Se disculpó)

Negué con la cabeza y me agache para estar a su altura. –He visto tú futuro Tom… y un simple "Lo siento" no arreglara todo el daño que harás… (Dije en tono bajo) Haz lo que quedamos… (Le indique a Muerte)

Él asintió y se acercó a Tom amenazantemente, extendió la guadaña y un rayo amarillo salió despedido directo al pecho de Riddle. Por un minuto no pasó nada, pero luego su cuerpo comenzó a reducirse, 5 minutos después un bebe de máximo 6 meses, se encontraba entre las antiguas ropas de Tom.

Lo tome y lo cubrí con un manto. –Me voy Muerte… el pequeño Jeremy Smith tiene que llegar a su nuevo hogar… adiós… (Dije con una sonrisa y me aparecí de distancia, lo último que vi fue a Muerte riendo)


	21. no es una actualización

lo siento... no he actualizada en lo que parecen años... es mi primera vez en meses para agarrar un PC... ni bien pueda voy a actualizar...

besos Maca


	22. Chapter 22

Pov Harry

Me apareci a las afueras de Hogsmeade con el pequeño Jeremy/Voldemort a cuestas. Mire al niño que actualmente dormia en mis brazos y sonreí. El chiquillo no tenia idea de lo que le esperaba. Después de haberlo pensando por un poco, encontré a la persona perfecta para criarlo.

Si ella no puede hacer de Voldemort un buen niño.. nadie lo hara.

Con ese pensamiento me deslice en las sombras y viaje al sotano de Honeydukes, donde tome el pasadizo secreto y regrese a Hogwarts.

Al salir de detras de la estatua, transfigure mi pañuelo en una pequeña canasta y coloque al bebe alli y lo arrope con una manta. Nos desilusione y aplique el muffliato al bebe por si se despertaba antes de llegar a nuestro destino. Con eso hecho, emprendi mi camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, poco antes de llegar al retrato de la dama gorda, me desvie y fui hacia la habitación de Minerva.

Al llegar a la puerta sonrei divertido. Dejando la cesta en el suelo, redacte una breve nota y la deje sobre el niño aun dormido. Quite los encantos que le habia puesto y golpeé la puerta, rapidamente me escabulli a una distancia considerable, donde estaba seguro no me notaria y me prepare para el espectáculo.

Estos seran unos años divedtidos.

Pov McGonagal

Después de oir el golpe en mi puerta, me apresure a colocarme la bata y fuia averiguar que sucedió para que vengan a mi puerta a esta hora.

Al abrir la puerta frunci el ceño al no encontrar a nadie del otro lado. Enojada me dispuse a cerrar la puerta, pero note un movimiento a mis pies. Mi ceño se profundizo y un escalofrío de horror se deslizo por mi espalda.

Esto seguramente no podria ser real. Aprete mis puños al pensar que podría ser una broma de Potter y Black.. si fueron capases de hacer algo como esto.. estaran en serios problemas.

De repente se oyo un quijo y luego un sollozo. El "bebe" se estaba despertando.

-Si llegas a ser tu Sirius Black. (Gruñi mientras me inclinaba para recoger la canasta)

Al ver mas de cerca note un pequeño pergamino con algo escrito. Con una ultima mirada al rededor me meti en mi habitacion y cerre la puerta detras de mi.

Dejando la cesta con el bebe sobre mi escritorio, comencé a leer la nota.

 **Querida Minerva**

 **No puedo darte muchos detalles, solo puedo decirte que eres la unica persona en la que confío para ver por mi pequeño Jeremy. No me queda mucho tiempo. Por favor cuida de él como si cuidaras a tu hijo y estare siempre en deuda contigo.**

 **Con amor.**

 **Samantha Smith**

Me quede sin aliento y algunas lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. Mire al hijo de una querida antigua alumna y asentí con determinacion.

-Por ti Sammi.. (Juré con conviccion)

Tengo que hablar con Albus.. pensé y rapidamente agarre la cesta y parti hacia la oficina del director.

Pov Harry

Se que fue un poco bajo utilizar los sentimientos de Minerva por esa chica (que acaba de morir de verdad) para manipularla, pero no tenia otra opcion. Suspire. Es la ultmima vez que haré algo asi. Me jure a mi mismo.

Perdido en mis pensamientos apenas note la salida de Minerva.

"Supongo que se dirige a Dumbledore" pense y me encogi de hombros.

Con eso me dirigí a la torre. Mañana temprano deveria pasar por las chicas para ir juntos a desayunar.

Pov Lily

Al despertar, por un momento, me senti confundida y un poco asustada. La cama en la que me encontraba y las mantas que me cubrian, me rocordaban a casa. Por ese instante senti panico de haber soñado todo, que en el verano tuve algun tipo de accidente y quede en coma y que alli en ese estado inconsciente soñe con Harry. Que quiza él no sea real. Ese pensamiento estuvo a punto de hacerme llorar.

Entonces cuando las lagrimas comenzaban a picar mis ojos cerrados, senti un par de suaves labios sobre loa mios y al respirar, respire el aroma embriagador de menta y locion para despues de afeitar. Solo habia una persona en el mundo que oliera tan bien.

Abri los ojos y me encontre con las esmeraldas brillantes de mi guapisimo novio.

Mi Harry.

Un suspiro de alivio y satisfaccion escapo de mis labios.

Extendiendo mis manos las clave en su cabello y lo a traje mas cerca estrellando nuevamente nuestros labios.

Harry gimio y gruño, mordio y chupo mi labio inferior haciendome gemir y retorcerme por las ondas electeicas que recorrian mi cuerpo. Necesitiba mas.. necesitaba tenerlo mas cerca.. por eso trate de jalarlo para que trepara a la cama conmigo. Cuando crei que estaba cerca de lograrlo, un coro de garantas se despejaron ruidosamente.

Harry se levanto a toda velocidad y yo gemi de frustracion. Con una mirada de indiganacion me volvi hacia mis mejores amigas.

-No podrian somplemente irse en silencio? (Inquiri entre dientes)

Bella bufo. -¿Que tendria eso de divertido? (Contesto con malicia)

Harry se sonrojo. Cissy y Ali rieron y yo solo me desplome en la cama con frustracion.

A veces odio a mis amigas.


	23. Chapter 23

**Pov Lily**

Después del frustrante comienzo de esta mañana, nos preparamos y duchamos en el gran baño por la sala. Acostumbrada a compartir la ducha con mis compañeras, no parpadee al ver las chicas desvistiéndose frente a mi. De hecho, después de la charla que ayer, me encontré mirándolas por el ojo del ojo escrutadoramente (Principalmente a Bella y Cissy) Obviamente sabia que mis amigas eran hermosas y que juntas era la envidia de casi cada chica en el castillo la principal receptora por mi noviazgo con Harry) pero ahora solo, que las miro con atención, veo que se trata de todo el alboroto.

Bella con su piel ligeramente bronceada y cabello caoba rizado fue la primera que mis ojos captaron. Me encontré con su cuerpo atlético y tonificado por todo el ejercicio de duelo y la detención en sus senos, los cuales eran una copa más grande que mis 32D. Seguí por su vientre plano y llegué a un montón, el cual solo tenia un parche de bello caoba en forma de triangulo hacia abajo, el cual parecía guiarme para seguir descubriendo mas de mi amiga mayor. Finalmente recorrí sus largas piernas, maravillandome con sus muslos gruesos y apretados.

Me mordí el labio y gire un poco la cabeza para ver una Cissy ya bajo el agua de la ducha, las gotas deslizándose por las curvas de su cuerpo dándole un aire erótico. Cissy era solo una pulgada mas baja que Bella y yo, pero 2 mas alta que Ali. Ella una diferencia nuestra poseía un cuerpo ligeramente redondeado dándole una figura con curvas envidiable. (Pechos llenos 36D, cintura delgada con caderas ligeramente más anchas, largas piernas con muslos carnosos y un trasero de burbuja increíble) el cabello abundante de color azabache le llega a la mitad de la espalda y realza su piel pálida maravillosamente.

Mientras lavaba mi cabello mire a Ali. Ella es la más pequeña en la complejidad de nuestro grupo, pero no se puede engañar, se puede agregar a una pequeña persona en su cuerpo y en su cuerpo. Ali es morena y sus ojos son azules como el cielo, su piel es tan bronceada que acaba de volver a sus vacaciones en el caribe. No tiene mucho relleno en su frente, pero sí tiene mucho relleno en su frente. Con las chicas nos encanta abofetearlo y oír el chasquido sexy. Levante la vista y note que Ali me miraba sonrojada, me reí divertida y la guiña un ojo coquetamente, ella se sonrojo más y aparte la vista. Me reí en voz alta realmente divertida.

Terminamos de ducharnos y secarnos rápidamente. Cuando nos vestimos y salimos del baño, vimos un Harry recostado en el sofá, en su mano derecha, sostenía una taza de café y en la otra el diario el ojo, leyéndolo con interés.

Me acerque por su espalda, lo mas sigilosamente posible para no alertarlo de mi presencia, pero como el otro día me descubrió.

-Hola de nuevo bebe .. (Murmuro poco divertido y luego le dio un sorbo a si bebida)

Hice un puchero, pero de igual manera me incliné y monté su cuello con mis brazos y deslice mis palmas bajo su camisa, acariciando su pecho. Lo oí soltar un suspiro y relajarse.

-Te amo .. (Susurro inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y hacia un lado para besar mi mejilla)

Yo sonroje y sonreí como tonta. Levante la cabeza y mire hacia abajo, bajando de nuevo aproveche la nueva posición para besar los labios, aunque fue poco incómodo. -Te amo mas .. (Respondí casi sin separar nuestros labios)

-Tengo hambre .. (Gimoteo Bella rompiendo nuestro momento de pareja)

Puse los ojos en blanco y me levante. Harry rió divertido y dejando su taza y diario sobre la mesita se puso de pie.

-Bueno .. ¿Quieren ir al gran comedor o ..? (Comenzó a cuestionar pero se interrumpió cuando apareció un gran desayuno frente a él) okey ... nos quedamos .. (Murmuro divertido)

Después de disfrutar de un desayuno, empacamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos hacia nuestras salas comunes, por suerte, tenemos casi una hora hasta la primera clase.

 **Pov Cissy**

Mientras caminaba junto a Bella hacia las mazmorras, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Lily anoche. Acaso podría hacer algo así. Acaso podría su amiga aceptar el hecho de compartir un novio con ellas. Estaba segura de que Lily estaba en su lugar y no sabía bien lo que estaba ofreciendo. Negó con la cabeza. Tendría que seguir investigando y buscando otra solución.

-Deja de pensar ... me estas dando dolor de cabeza. (Se quejo Bella sacándome de mi pensamiento)

Puse los ojos en blanco. -Perdón si estoy preocupada por nuestro futuro. (Le gruñí caminando más rápido)

-¿Porque te preocupas? Lily dijo que Harry ... (Comenzó. Pero la interrumpió)

-Lily no pudo haber estado hablando en serio Bella ... (Espere volviéndome para mirarla) ella no puede creer, que puede estar de acuerdo en que su novio, tenga relaciones sexuales con dos de sus mejores amigas para dejarlas embarazadas. (Explique)

Bellatrix frunció el ceño. -Yo creo que ella quiso decir lo que dijo ... conoce a Lily ... ella no tiene ninguna misión con algo como esto. (Hablo seriamente)

Suspire y me apoye en una pared del pasillo. -Bella seria mi primera vez .. (Susurre mirando el piso)

Bella bufó. -No sherlock mierda ... (Se burló) seria mi primera también también ... (Confesó)

Rápidamente levante la cabeza y la mire sorprendida. -Pero dijiste .. (Masculle con incredulidad)

Bellatrix negó con la cabeza sin mirarme. -Yo no lo dije .. tú solo supusiste .. (Aclaro)

Decidí ignorar eso por ahora y concentrarme en algo que me acaba de ocurrir.

-¿Y si Harry no esta de acuerdo? ¿Y si cuando Lily se lo propone se enoja con ella y la deja? (Cuestione repentinamente preocupada) Puede que Harry no piense que sea una buena idea. Puede que incluso lo encuentre extraño. (Pensé en voz alta)

-Narcissa de verdad tienes que calmarte. (Aconsejo un poco irritada) ahora vamos a caminar por nuestra casa

La seguí sabiendo que ella tenia razón. Se detuvo y se giro para mirarme. -Todo va a estar bien. (Aseguro mirándome tranquiloizadoramente)

Asentí a regañadientes y continué con mi camino.

 **Pov Harry**

Después de la cena, Lily me pidió ir a la sala de los menesteres, me encogí de hombros y asentí en acuerdo. Tenga en cuenta una Lily nerviosa durante todo el día y ya estaba empezando a preocuparme, si ella no lo había pedido, lo había hecho hecho yo. Mientras salíamos del gran comedor, la vi intercambiar miradas cómplices con Cissy y Bella. Fruncí el ceño, pero me dejó arrastrar por ella al séptimo piso.

-Lily ... ¿Esta todo bien? (Inquirí con cautela)

Al principio parece no oírme, pero después asintió. -Todo genial. (Contesto alegremente, demasiado alegre)

-Okey .. (Murmure)

Al llegar frente a la entrada, Lily rápidamente camino frente a ella y materializo una puerta de madera, muy parecida a la de una cabaña. La pelirroja abrió y entro, arrastrándome con ella. Lo que vi, me hizo sonreír. No solo la puerta se parecía a una cabaña, la habitación entera se transformó para parecer una muy acogedora cabaña. Un sofá de aspecto muy cómodo estaba posicionado frente a una chimenea encendida, en el fondo una gran cama cubierta con mantas mullidas. Una cocina equipada con lo necesario y una puerta que seguramente pertenece a un baño, completando la habitación.

-¿Te gusta? (Cuestiono suavemente, parada de mi)

Sonreí, me gire y la tome en mis brazos, levantándome hasta que las piernas se sujetaron a mi cintura. Ella chillo y se aferró a mi cuello con sus brazos, enterrando su cara en mi cuello.

-Me encanta. (Le susurre cerca del oído)

-Llévanos al sofá. (Mandó)

Seguí su orden y me desplomó en el sofá, con Lily aun en mi regazo. Ella se apartó para mirarme a los ojos seriamente. -Te necesitamos. (Informo con voz leve)

Fruncí el ceño. -¿Qué sucede? (Pedí acariciando su espalda)

Lily tomo una respiración profunda. -¿Recuerdas los contratos de matrimonio? (Pregunto y asentí) Pues ... con las chicas creemos haber encontrado una solución para cancelarlos. (Informó) ¿Qué piensas sobre tener hijos? (Inquirió abruptamente tomándome por sorpresa)

-¿WHAT? (Grite parándome y derribandola en el proceso) Lo siento bebé .. lo siento ... ¿Estas bien? (Me preocupe y rápidamente la ayude a levantarse)

Lily rió y asintió. Una vez que me aseguró que estaba bien, comencé a enloquecer al recordar lo que había dicho. -Hijo? ¿Ahora? (Exclama caminando de un lado a otro)

-Harry cálmate. (Pidió con calma) Déjame explicarte.

Respire profundamente y me senté junto a ella, mirando el fuego. -Habla. (Pronuncié seriamente)

Oí a Lily suspirar. -Cissy estuvo en búsqueda de las opciones disponibles, que las embaraces, es la mejor.

Negué con la cabeza incrédulo. -¿Estas de acuerdo?

Por el rabillo del ojo la vi asentir. -Solo porque acordamos que seria yo la primera. (Hablo sonrojándose)

Tuve que reír ante esa declaración.

-Eres mi novio Harry ... si alguien va a tener tu primera vez y tu primer hijo ... soy yo ... (Aseguro tomando mi mano)

-Tengo que pensarlo ...

-Dijiste que harías .. (Me interrumpió)

-Se lo que dije .. (Ahora yo la interrumpí) pero .. (Suspire y me puse de pie) lo siento .. necesito pensar .. (Murmure saliendo de la habitación)

Regrese rápidamente a mi habitación y sin cambiarme de ropa me desplome en la cama.

-¿Hijos? (Murmure antes de dormirme)


End file.
